Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting Your Man
by LovesReading2
Summary: Please R&R! Its not what you think. Harry and Ginny grow closer, and Harry learns more of the power the Dark Lord knows not. Its funny and romantic lots of snogging and crazed fan girls. H&G plus an added touch of R&Hr. Romilda & Lavender are evil!kinda
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, I have only borrowed them for my own purposes (but I am not telling you what they are…. You can't make me!)**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter One**

**A Pleasant Suggestion?**

Ginny sat on her four poster bed scribbling in her diary. She knew that she would be okay with this one for two reasons; the first was that it was a present from Harry and the second; it had not once given its opinion on her teenager ramblings. She glanced up to see her roommates bustling here and there unpacking and organizing themselves for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She always seemed to finish her unpacking first as it only consisted of placing her toiletry bag at the top of her trunk for easy access. None of her clothes were what you would call delicate. Ginny was a firm believer in jeans and t-shirts, they were easy to pack, they go with anything and wrinkles only make them look better.

A loud squeal got her attention and dragging her eyes from the last entry in her diary she spotted the source of the ear piercing disruption. "Ginny" said the walking perfection also known as Lavender Brown.

Ginny looked around the room and over her shoulder, sure that there was another girl present that must have shared her name. She smiled all be it skeptically and greeted the grinning peacock politely. "Well hello there Lavender, so….. ummm, nice to see you. How was your summer?" this question was issued in a tone of voice used when one does not really care for the answer.

"My summer was rather wonderful actually, I heard you had a good one yourself"she said with a knowing look in her eyes.

'What was she on about' Ginny thought warily 'and do I really want to know the answer?' With that last thought, Ginny threw caution to the wind and gave into her curiosity once again (it was a curse). She tentatively answered "ummmm ya….. I guess nothing special."

Lavender seemed to float over to the bed and dramatically flop down beside the young red head. Brushing her hair over the side of her shoulders and pausing dramatically she announced to the room. "I heard you spent the entire summer cozying up in the company of our resident hero, THE Chosen one himself, our dear Mr. Harry Potter." She finished with a triumphant smile as the entire 5th year girls dorm went silent, all eyes burned into Ginny from every angle of the room.

Silently cursing under her breath and feeling the slow but familiar heat make its way up the column of her neck. Forcing herself not to blush she said as casually as she could muster to the entire occupants of the room. "Ya, he stayed at the Burrow, with my brother not with me. 

Stunned silence seemed to spread around the room, some staring with jealousy and others with pity. Everyone knew of her 'little crush' on the raven haired seeker, even with her recent proclamation that she was in fact 'over' him.

Lavender asked the younger girl (only by one year) with extreme annoyance and disbelief clearly visible on her perfectly designed features. "Are you to tell me that you had him exclusively to your self all summer and you didn't turn his head? Oh Ginny I am disappointed in you, I thought you were more advanced then this."

Ginny just stared at the far right corner of the room hoping that with her silence and reluctance to continue with this ridiculous conversation, Lavender might get the hint and back off. This was not to be.

"I came in here with the intention to help you, as a friend". This started Ginny's blood boiling, since when was she and Lavender friends? However, the young girl was too busy checking her reflection in the mirror near by to notice the daggers coming from Ginny's side of the bed.

Lavender continued in that sticky sweet voice as she glanced around at the adoring faces of the other girls in the dorm. "My only wish was to help you KEEP your man, but alas, it seems you haven't even caught him as yet!" Her eyes flashed with exasperation as she directed her comments to the young and very angry witch in front of her.

With another flick of her hair she sprang to her feet and with a triumphant smile she said "Well, I guess we can start from the beginning then, we sure do have our work cut out for us! But never fear Ginny, I will help you get your man!" The rest of the room broke out in applause at the unselfishness of such an offer, all wishing they could be in Ginny's shoes right now.

Fear was exactly what was running through Ginny's mind at the very thought of this overly primped princess interfering in her affairs, of any kind! Yes, fear and the ever present and growing murderous tendencies that she was feeling towards the interfering cow. Ginny new she had better remove herself from the scene before things got much worse.

Suddenly the room was buzzing with gossip. Imagine, "The" great Lavender Brown, Queen Bee of the gossip mongers and number one witch on the boys "I'd do her" hit list was going to "help" poor little Ginny Weasley learn what it was to be a girl.

The subject in question however had other plans and although temporarily dumb founded and left speechless by the recent events, she could only sit gapping at the pretty girl in front of her. This girl that was to be her teacher and mentor in love was completely out of her mind! Rolling her eyes at the sheer idiocy of the situation she took a deep breath to try and take some control back regarding her future with or without Harry James Potter.

Firmly and strongly she caught the eye of the beaming girl who was so obviously awaiting the praise and thanks that was sure to come from the over whelmed younger (but only by a year) red headed witch. "Lavender, well what I mean to say, thanks for the support but I really don't think that is will be necessary." Ginny finished her rejection of the girls offer carefully by adding "Harry has known of my existence going on five years now, so if he was EVER going to be interested, I'm sure it would have happened by now." Ginny swallowed down the disappointment she felt with actually saying those words out loud, it was like banging the last nail in the coffin of her childhood fantasies, hope and dream and finally barring them forever.

A hush swallowed the room as all eyes turned to Lavender in hopes she would share her wisdom with her adoring fans. With all the occupants of the room, bar one, hanging on her every word the young beauty queen beamed triumphantly at her would be student of seduction. "Well, you see Ginny" said Miss Brown with a grin resembling the cat that ate the canary cream. "That has been your problem all along in a nut shell. If you follow my advice I can guarantee that you will get your man, and keep him for good!"

An audible gasp went around the room, not unlike "the wave" you see break out during those muggle sports games.

All eyes were on the sheet of parchment as they followed its progress from the confident Miss Brown into the hands of the cautious Miss Weasley. Slowly and with trepid fingers Ginny took the parchment that was presented to her with much pomp and circumstance you might have thought it was the piece treaty between Moldy Shorts and Dumbledore themselves.

Her curious eyes (I told you it was a curse) scanned the parchment thoroughly, widening with what some thought must be admiration and gratitude but was in fact brimming with disgust. Unable to find the words once again and forcing the bile down her throat she raised her unbelieving eyes to meet the other girls triumphant ones.

The parchment floated out of Ginny's hands, landing softly onto her bed. The other girls in the room broke the deathly silence as they gathered around the bed to read the words so eloquently written, each knowing this would be the key to a happy ever after in the fairy tales that lived in their minds and hearts.

_**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**_

_Top 10 things you need to know,_

_to ensure favorable results._

_Outward Appearance, Part One. Hair and Makeup tips and recommendations_

_Outward Appearance, Part Two. Suitable and Stylish Fashions for the everyday seduction._

_Knowing your target. The must know facts in altering your self to fit his needs._

_Attention Seeking, how to flirt with favorable results._

_Gifts that will show him you care._

_The secrets to keeping you in his mind and dreams._

_How to act like the Lady you wish you were._

_Helping your man with his delicate ego._

_Public Displays of Affection (PDA) are not just for entertainment and his enjoyment._

_Keeping the home fires burning._

While the occupants of the girls 5th year dorm were in an uproar over the secrets revealed guaranteeing what they saw as their future happiness. Ginny quietly vacated the room in search for the one sane girl, other then herself, she knew. Hermione Granger sat in the common room going over her schedule and planning for this coming years revisions, although how you can revise subjects you haven't yet started was beyond Ginny's reach.

"Oh my God, you will never guess what just happened!" she said as she dropped down onto the crimson couch beside the pretty, bushy haired brunette.

Placing her quill at the side of her lips she replied "Crabbe finally declared his undying love for Gole?" and with a slight smirk gracing her lovely features she turned with dancing eyes to evaluate her friends reaction to her most uncharacteristic response.

Ginny snorted with surprise and at her friends uncanny way of making her feel better, even when she herself did not know she was in need of cheering up. "Wow Hermione, what with your new found sense of humor and the "secrets revealed" to the 5th year girls, this year is sure to be an interesting one!"

She smiled at her friend's bewildered look and further explained the recent events to a shocked Hermione. Ginny went into detail starting with the dramatic entrance of one Lavender Brown all the way to her own un-noticed, almost stealth like exit from the den of determined young females.

Hermione's mouth dropped further and further until her jaw actually ached from the length of it. "I hope you don't plan on taking her ridiculous advise Ginny!" she said while evaluating her friends features, searching for any hidden clues and signs to the young girls true assessment of the strange offer that had been bestowed onto her earlier that evening.

"Of coarse not!" Ginny exploded indignantly. "I told you I was done waiting for him. I have a life to live! If he is only a part of it as a friend then, so be it!" She said fiercely, eyes flashing with aggravation at once again having to defend her feelings for the young raven haired heart throb that has haunted her dreams.

Nodding her head in agreement, she patted her friends knee "glad to hear it!" Then with a slow smile spreading across her face and a twinkle in her eye that could only be described as 'evil' she asked innocently. "So, do you think we should warn Harry or sit back and watch the fun?"

Ginny smiled her own mischievous grin and replied just as sweetly, "oh I think a bit of entertainment might be exactly what this year needs!"

The two friends then proceeded to laugh maliciously, there good moods and hearty laughter only increasing at the puzzled looks on the two boys that had just entered the Gryffindor common room.

A very handsome raven haired magical young man with glittering emerald green eyes stood along side his best mate, a tall boyishly attractive young red headed wizard with sparkling blue eyes. They were both watching the two oddly enchanting witches, currently collapsing upon themselves with laughter, on the comfortable crimson couch in front of the fire. When the giggling girls had finally acknowledged the young wizards company, it only seemed to send them into a higher euphoria of laugher.

Shaking their heads in bewilderment, with a look that passed between the two friends that clearly but silently stated that they would never understand girls as long as they may live. With a shrug of their shoulders they made the way up to the sanctuary of the 6th year boys dorm room, were sanity and reason were sure to greet them. Along with the odd dirty joke and foul smelling odor that was just part of the wonderment of the male gender.

Yes, this year's comings and goings in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would hold many surprises, more then the four friends or even Professor Trelawney for that matter could have ever foreseen.

**I Hope you enjoyed the opening chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. Fingers crossed that the rest of the story will turn out as well. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you hear the news? I still do NOT own the Harry Potter characters, nope not at all!**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Two**

**Crossing a Line!**

_Rule No. One_

_Outward appearances count! (Part one – the foundation)_

_Every girl must be aware and come to terms with the simple fact that every other girl (and I do mean EVERY girl) is and will always be competition for the man that she adores. For every guy there is on average at least three other girls also seeking his attention (recent change to the rule: unless he is Harry Potter, then you will have your work cut out for you)._

_So what do you do you ask? Well, if you are me you are blessed with the natural beauty and grace unmatched by another. However we are talking about the average teenage witch (so sad for you) my advice it to always remain vigilant!_

_Every morning you must insure your hair and make-up are impeccable! Not a hair out of place and your complexion flawless. This must be maintained at all times through out the day and evening. I recommend mapping out all available lavatories for easy access for routine maintenance or just in case one should have an appearance emergency. Also keep on hand that days' colors and any tools required for the up keep of your look. These can be easily contained in a cute and fashionable carrying case of your choosing (see part two for more details)._

_Remember, yours is the face you want him to remember in the sea of mundane, cunning and just plain options that may surround him during the day/evening._

_Good luck and please remember pink is a wonderful color that makes your complexion glow (unless you are unfortunate to be a red head, then stay away from pink – poor things) My number one advise is to always remember there is no such thing as "over done" just keep thinking glamorize and accessorize!_

_Lovingly Yours_

_Lavender Brown_

The girls in the 5th year Gryffindor bathroom were in the midst of an ancient and complicated ritual know as "the morning preparations" aka getting ready. This morning seemed to be particularly brutal as the battle for supreme mirror rights were being challenged with elbowing and down right dirty maneuvers such as the old "drop and scatter". This is when you pretend to reach for something innocent like a tissue and "accidentally" drop your neighbor's items onto the ground. While the intended victim has been temporarily distracted by there now widely scattered belongings (this can be helped along with a well positioned kick) then you move into there vacated spot. This action should be continued as many times as it takes until you reach your desired position in front of the mirror.

Ginny Weasley however chose, like most mornings, not to partake in this ancient yet shallow tradition and head directly for the showers. A quick blow dry spell and her hair secured into a sloppy pony tail, she was on her way to being ready. Bending down to tie up her laces, the fresh faced red headed witch was complete and ready for the days events to begin. Starting as always with breakfast, she headed out of the dorm to greet her friends.

Happily bounding down the winding stair case she entered the common room and greeted her friends warmly. "Oi, you lot! Let's go I'm famished" she demanded with a smile that softened the command for action, her warm brown eyes dancing with merriment at her friend's startled faces.

"Honestly Ginny, sometimes you sound just like Ronald" commented Hermione while linking arms with her young friend and heading out of the portrait towards the Great Hall.

Turning "hurt" filled eyes towards the other girl the mischievous red head expressed sadly, "that really hurts Hermione" her face never once slipping from its wounded mask.

"Oi! Watch it you" said an indignant Ron Weasley as Harry snorted his laughter at his friends amusing morning endearments.

With the promise of breakfast looming ahead, the Gryffindor 6th year boys filed out one by one following the two young witches down the halls and staircases leading to the Great Hall and mouthwatering aromas that were coming from within its walls.

The group sat down at the house table, automatically taking their usual seats, on one side sat in order Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley and directly across from them starting with Seamus was Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and finally Harry Potter. The seven friends were chatting amicably with each other filling there plates with the bounty of good food that was offered that morning.

If any of them had been taking any notice they would have discovered that many of the forth and fifth year girls were in fact not present at the Gryffindor table, the heavily male gendered occupation of the tables were worrying to the teachers however, something was defiantly up.

The teachers didn't have to long to wait as shortly after the observations were made the Hall doors opened and a hush went through the room knocking the occupants jaws open like dominions at the sight before them. The most unusual parade of expertly painted and quaffed females strutted down the center of the aisle. Each swinging there hips seductively while first greeting our young Mr. Potter with a warm and overly friendly hello before heading off to catch a few selective young men's eyes then finally taking there seats at the table and settling themselves for breakfast.

One by one they would pass him, each trying to out do the last. Harry was trying to be kind and return the flirtatious morning greetings with his somewhat less then enthusiastic greetings but irritation was claiming him and he began to frown at the ridiculousness of the situation. After all he was trying to enjoy his eggs and his breakfast that he had been so looking forward to was starting to get cold with his sudden abandonment. He was rather hungry now, and just when his stomach was about to send out its own notice of concern relieve came to him in the form of one dreamy, blonde haired Ravenclaw.

Luna Lovegood stood in front of him beaming her special smile and thankfully her appearance had not been altered, in fact she looked just as serine and tranquil as always. Smiling at all her friends Harry gave his first friendly greeting since the parade of clown school rejects had begun. "Good morning Luna, it's nice to see you this morning."

Looking around carefully the young blonde tilted her head and locked eyes with Harry as if to assess his very soul. With her trade mark dreamy voice she answered. "Thank you Harry, it is nice to be seen. I was worried that the spritemarks had affected you too. Although it seems they have only infested most of the younger female population." Her eyes drifted around the room taking in all the elaborated painted faces that were glaring back at her as she pleasantly talked with the object of their affection.

"Although, I am pleased to see that they have not been able to affect Ginny" she smiled up at her friend warmly "as well as you Hermione, but with your higher level of intelligence and Ginny's hair, it really makes perfect sense." Beaming at the two amused, or in Hermione's case, tolerating girls she continued her ramblings. "Something should be done to rid the school of them before they take everyone over; it seems we have a large epidemic."

Confused but rather amused Harry asked the inevitable questions that seemed to always follow a conversation with the free spirited young witch. "Um, Luna what exactly is a spritemark?"

An audible groan was heard from across the table as Dean, Seamus and Ron each rolled their eyes at Harry's' expense. Ignoring this, his young friend continued with her enlightenment with a detail explanation of the non-existent beings.

"No on really knows what they look like, but they have been known to discolor your face and distress your hair in odd angels" she said shaking her head sadly, "it can be rather painful." Luna finished with a nod of her head and then seemed to decide to add one more interesting fact; well at least she thought it was interesting. Looking around as if what she was about to tell them next would save there very life, Luna leaned in towards both Harry and Ginny and spoke softly.

"The only known shield from a spritemark is the affections given freely from a natural red haired individual but it has to be on the lips as they can only enter a person through the mouth.

Ginny's eyes glittered with wickedness and a smile instantly appeared on her face as she grasped each word her odd friend had relayed. Turning to Harry, who also seemed to have an amused look across his features although compared with Ginny's it was rather naive. Ginny spoke clearly and loudly enough for the parading peacocks to hear.

"Well now Harry" she spoke with a tone that was wrapped with a heavy application of seduction for effect but mainly to piss off and irritate the "Potter Fan Club" that was watching her every move. "We can't have you contaminated with these spritemarks; your hair just couldn't take the stress!"

With that said she grabbed his face with her hands and dragged him into a firm yet soft kiss. The kiss lasted slightly longer then she had intended and quickly became more passionate then she was prepared for, taking them both by surprise. It was if when her lips met his, the power of the connection was hard for either to resist, yet both seemed to want to try and ignore it, for now at least until they could examine their own feelings privately.

Once the embrace had finally ended, Ginny pushed her thoughts and her budding feelings for the raven haired young man to the back of her mind and forced herself to act as casual as she could. Laughter was heard all around them at the shocked look on the Gryffindor seekers face. Ginny, after saying her farewell to Luna and ignoring the death glares from the "Potter Fan Club" she turned back to her breakfast and winked with a smirk at her best friend sitting across the table with a highly amused expression on her face.

Mischief crossed Ron's once shocked face as he turned to the bushy haired scholar beside him and said playfully. "I guess I had better be the hero and safe you from these sprite-what-cha-mic-call-ems!" However, his puckered lips met Hermione's out stretched palm of her hand as she effectively shielded his heroic gesture.

"Don't even thin about it Ronald!" was all she said with a dead pan expression but if you looked close enough you could see the laughter dance in her eyes.

The table broke out in laughter once again at this which brought Harry out of his shocked state and joined in with the merriment.

No one noticed the two additions that had appeared at the table, as Lavender Brown took the empty seat next to Ron and Romilda Vane squeezed her way in between Harry and a rather annoyed Colin Creevy.

As the friends went back to their breakfast a small squeak was heard from Ron Weasleys general direction. Under the table, if you had bothered to look, you would find the gentle hand of Miss Brown resting on the muscular thigh of the shocked and rapidly embarrassed young wizard.

Looking questionably at his friend, Harry's concern was quickly turning to panic for his own neck as he heard and felt the soft but determined greeting coming from his right. "Well hello there Harry" the young blonde witch purred as she placed her hand on his forearm stroking it suggestively. "I hope your morning has been treating your well" said the younger girl with her eye lashes fluttering so quickly he could actually feel a breeze.

"uuummmm, fine thanks" replied Harry blushing as his mind went over that amazing kiss he had just been party to. With a polite but distant voice reserved for those he was wary of Harry exchanged a short conversation with the girl not really caring for her answers. Jerking his arm away he then turned his head and tried to resume a conversation with Ron but soon gave up, as he began to feel distracted by the ever closer contact being applied to his thigh under the table by the most persistent witch he had the misfortune to meet. Thinking inwardly to himself he groaned 'this is going to be a long year!'

Ron was having his own trouble trying to make sense of the words escaping from his mouth as Hermione and for a short time Harry had been engaging him in conversation. However, the constant pressure being applied by the attractive young witches' hand that was currently rubbing small circles on his leg under the table, had successfully captured most of his working brain cells. The problem he had now was what to do about it.

This was in deed a new experience that Ron was not entirely sure that he did not completely feel was unwelcome. Confused by his hidden feelings for an enticing but difficult young witch that he was not yet ready to admit to, not even to himself; he decided to try and not think about it at all and rather would ignore the situation completely to the best of his abilities.

Ginny and Hermione felt the atmosphere change with the arrival of the two girls, so clearly on the make for two of their male companions. A silent understanding crossed between the two girls, each vowing that they would not allow these harlots to sink their claws into the boys. Both new deep down how the other felt about each others secret crush so it was agreed with just one look that the attempts to gain their attention would be blocked at every move, this ladies means war! Now the only thing they would have to do would be to come to terms with their own feelings for the young wizards before it was too late.

**Well there it is chapter two. I am taking my time with this one mainly because I have another story that is fighting my brain for its attention, so I am posting this one as the chapter are finished and hand writing the other as it comes. If it turns out, I will post it when it's done after this one is finished. Mean while, it is starting to get confusing in my little brain, but I will carry on like the good little Gryffindor that I am. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No owner ship of Harry Potter and Co. has been reported during this story.**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Three**

**Pants vs. Skirts!**

_Rule No. Two_

_Outward Appearance, Part two (suitable and stylish fashions for the everyday seduction)._

_If you are like me (which you are clearly not as you are in dire need of my advice) you would be blessed with a figure that can make anything look good (not to mention draw the attention of __every __male in the room). Even our dull school uniform would then look as alluring and seductive on you as it does on me, but who are we kidding, you are not able to pull that off so please listen to my next set of instructions carefully. The key for the everyday witch is to focus on your one attractive attribute. If you have long legs, flaunt them! If you have a decent figure, flaunt it! If you have luxurious hair, flaunt it! If you have expressive eyes, use them to the best of your ability. If you have a great pair of… well you get the idea, I am sure (if you are still unclear about this rule, then you are clearly well beyond my help and should just get use to the company of cats). Unfortunately (for most of the witches still in school) our rather dull uniform has limited possibilities but with the right adjustments you can make it work for you as an individual. Weekend attire is another story, the smart witch will use this opportunity to shine above the others (myself being an exception as that would be an impossible feet). Remember girls, skirts and soft feminine color will go along way in catching his eye and accessorizing is the key to make any outfit work for you._

_Good Luck!_

_Lavender Brown_

Harry had never been more please to reach the coma educing security of the History of Magic class room in the many years that he had been a student in these hallowed halls. The hallway had been a nightmare to navigate; it was his opinion that the female population of Hagwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had in fact lost their minds. Well, to put it into perspective, it wasn't all of the girls; thankfully many of Harry's female counter parts were acting normal, well as normal as girls could act in the eyes of a teenaged boy. Come to think of it, even some of them had been giving him "additional" attentions, although they were more subtle then the younger students that had been stalking him and driving him into madness.

Was it his imagination or did the school uniform (for the girls anyway) suddenly become more "womanly" then it had been before? Whatever the change, he was not the only male to notice or appreciate the adjustments. Let's face it; even a blind man could have noticed the change in the girls' attire. The skirts all seemed to be much shorter and the crisp white shirts seemed to take on a second skin quality. Not to mention the dangerous pressure that some of the buttons must have been under, some having to remain undone because of that aforementioned pressure.

Shaking his head to rid him of these thoughts Harry's' mind drifted back to Ginny. She was never one for the traditional skirt option, but chose the dress pants in its place. This brought a smile to his face as his eyes glazed over with desire at the image that was playing in his minds eye. Her trousers were always hung snuggly on her hips, her blouse fitting to her slim torso outlining her elegant form. There was no other word to describe her other then stunning.

Her whole being could capture a room's attention just by walking into it and when she smiled, Harry thought time stopped or maybe it was his hart? It didn't really matter which as he knew he was hopelessly infatuated with her. Thinking to himself he went over the time spent with the youngest Weasley to try and figure out actually when his feeling for her had changed. Deciding that on some level they had always been there and now had grown into something more meaningful, not exactly sure when she had captured his heart, mind and soul. Maybe the kiss had opened his eyes to his hidden feelings for the spunky witch but he knew there would be no escape, even if he had wanted to.

A wicked smile spread slowly across his face starting with his eyes, now if he could only get her to capture is willing body along with a repeat of that earlier kiss he was sure he could die a happy man!

Continuing with this line of thought Harry smile grew wider. That kiss had been very interesting, he could of sworn he still felt a tingling sensation on his lips even now. 'I will have to make a note to ask for more protection from those sprite-thingies Luna had been on about!' Chuckling to himself he sat a bit higher in his chair and continued the pretense of paying attention to the days lesson.

Humming a merry tune under his breath, lost in his own world he failed to see the young Gryffindor beside him with a similar expression burning in his eyes. Ron had a dazed look as he was going over a few items deep within the private sanctuary of his mind. If you had been able to witness the debate currently running his thoughts it would have been much like a muggle tennis match. With two sides firing rapidly at each other, both hoping to win more points for the ultimate prize.

'Lavender Brown had her hand on my thigh.'

'Yes, but I thought you liked Hermione?'

'Lavender Brown had her hand on my thigh!'

'Didn't you say just yesterday that Krum wasn't good enough for her?'

'Lavender Brown had her HAND on my thigh!'

"WHAT ABOUT HERMIONE?'

'LAVENDER BROWN HAD HER HAND ON MY BLOODY THIGH1'

'Ok, yes she had her hand on your thigh…….but you LOVE Hermione!'

The red head suddenly snapped his head up and glanced over to the brunette, who was actively taking detailed notes beside him. A slow pleasant smile graced his handsome features, the love he was feeling showing clearly in his eyes for anyone who cared to take notice.

Unfortunately for him, the only one who had taken notice was not pleased. Lavender Brown sat pondering the boy in question; with a nod of her head her determination increased ten fold. Never had she failed to attract her target and she was NOT going to begin with the likes of Ronald Weasley!

The day went by fairly uneventful if you didn't count the increased amount of young admirers that followed Harry from class to class. The ever present giggling quickly made it to the top of his "most hated" list beating out the time he was forced to spend with the Dursley's and falling ever so slightly under the whole "Voldemort" issue.

Rolling his eyes he made his way into the Gryffindor common room and quickly took his favorite seat on the large crimson couch by the fire. As luck would have it, the only other occupant was the delightful Miss Weasley. Smiling that half smirk that, unbeknownst him drove her wild with want, he flopped down next to her and sighed heavily.

Ginny took in the sight of the young raven haired Gryffindor and sweetly smiled up into his handsome face. Their eyes locked and her stomach squirmed as the rest of the room and world slowly drifted away.

Suddenly with a sickening thump Harry's pleasant view was altered as a scantily dressed witch practically threw her self between them. That's when her high pitch incisive chattering began. Harry wasn't sure what she was saying as she seemed to be using a pitch that would only be heard clearly if you were a dog or perhaps a bat.

Harry inched away from the persistent Miss Vane to no avail, for every inch he gained in retreat she took back plus one. Harry soon became trapped between the couches arm rest and the young huntress sitting before him, his back bending over in a manner most unnatural.

Ginny however was not finding this scene entertaining! Sure, she found the younger girls that flirted with the shy seeker funny and rather amusing. They were harmless and his reactions to the unwanted attention were priceless, not to mention great material for teasing him at a later date. But this girl, this annoying thing, this Romilda Vane was taking things too far and Ginny had had enough!

Standing quickly she ascended towards the pest; unfortunately Vane had been talking while waving her hands wildly. It was all a blur when Ginny thought back on what actually hand happened. One minute she was barring down on the annoying girl and the next she was sprawled out over the coffee table with her head spinning and throbbing. Romilda Vane had "accidentally" struck Ginny without warning sending her backwards into the near by coffee table. She then lost her balance and fell backwards over the table landing in a heap banging her head on the fireplace hearth. She sat stunned, blinking into space, little stars dancing before her eyes.

"Ginny" screamed Harry as he jumped into action in one fluid motion, pushing the now indignant blonde attention seeker out of the way in order to reach Ginny as quickly as he could.

Harry squatted down next to Ginny, running his hands over her battered head carefully, checking for any bumps or cuts. Thankfully there was not trace of blood but a nice size egg was forming at the back of her lovely head.

"Ginny, sweetheart…..are you okay?" asked Harry softly, not even aware of the chosen endearment that seemed to go so naturally with her name.

Ginny stared up into his concerned face and lovingly stroked the side of his face with her hand. "Harry, you have really sexy eyes…."

"Ummmm….. well, thanks Gin" Harry said smirking happily at the confused girl, it made him feel very good that she thought him to be sexy.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing, have Madame Pomfrey look at that beautiful head of yours, yeah?' Harry helped her stand; she wavered slightly so he took her in his arms to steady her.

Romilda Vane watched the scene unfolding in front of her with a mixture of disgust and frustration. This was NOT working out the way she had planned! Quickly jumping to her feet she decided to make a few adjustments to her plan.

"Oh Harry, let me help you with her" she purred seductively, then added with hardness in her eyes while directing it to the dazed red head in his arms. She glanced at the girl taking her in from head to toe and then coldly stated "she looks rather heavy to carry all on your own, I know that you're really strong but…." She left the rest for him to fill in on his own.

Harry was so angry at the blond interfering with his only wish that was to bring "his" Ginny to get the proper medical care that she needed. "DON"T TOUCH HER!" he hollered, then with a steely glare and a voice that did not invite a rebuttal he bit out each word as clearly as he could "I. think. that. you. have. done. enough!

Stepping past the stunned and frightened girl he gathered Ginny into his arms and carried her bridle style all the way to the hospital wing.

Ginny lay in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head snuggled on his shoulder, breathing in his scent until it filled every part of her body. She couldn't resist the overwhelming pull of her attraction to him; she gently placed a soft kiss at the base of his neck.

An electric jolt streamed through his body at the touch of her soft lips. He couldn't hold back the large goofy grin that took over his handsome features.

The sight of the two Gryffindor sent the gossip mill into over drive and any witch still living with the hope that she would be his "chosen one" crashing into hopelessness. Every witch but one that is.

Once Harry had reached the hospital wing; he refused to leave her side until he was assured by Madame Pomfrey that she would be back to normal after a nice long rest. Harry slowly made his way back towards the common room all the while thinking of Ginny Weasley. The girl he was now determined to belong to and for her to belong to him. H e figured he didn't have to many road blocks in front of him, he guessed that she would feel positive towards him and more then likely retuned his feeling, he hoped any way.

The only real problem would be Ron's reactions. That would be hard to figure out without a little ground work as the fiercely protective red head was always vicious when it came to his younger sister and any suitors that dared to show an interest in her.

Harry was sure that if he could win Ron over with the idea then the rest of her brothers wouldn't be far behind (he hoped). At least her parents loved him. Then there was that little problem of Voldemort, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He decided to lay down the ground work this weekend as long as Ginny was released from the hospital wing. He knew his plan couldn't fail, his need to be with Ginny above all else was too important.

The plan was simple, make sure Ginny was included in the "Golden Trios" activities (other then classes) for two reasons. First Ron would soon get use to seeing Harry with Ginny, so when they became an "official couple" it wouldn't seem strange to him. Second, he would get to spend more time with Ginny, and keep all the other would be suitors at bay. He couldn't have someone swoop in while he was still gaining Ron's trust with her. All things considered, Harry couldn't see a thing wrong with this plan!

Whistling a happy tune he couldn't help but complement him self 'your brilliant Harry!' snorting as he stepped in through the portrait hole 'maybe I should play Ron a game of wizards chess, I might actually win a game this time.'

**There you go, all done until the next chapter that is…. Hope you liked it, why not drop me a line and let me know, come on you know you want too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again not the one who owns the fantastic world of HP, just one of the many fans who really enjoy it! Oh yeah, and is secretly waiting for her letter to Hogwarts!**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Four**

**When is a bag of sweets just a bag of sweets?**

_Rule No. Three_

_Knowing your Target (the must know facts so you may alter yourself to fit his needs.)_

_It is imperative that you know what your man needs and wants in his future mate. Sadly, I must once again draw your attention to the fact that you are __not __me. As any man would gladly sell his own grandmother to Voldemort to be with me, if I so deemed it! The every day witch, however needs to adjust themselves to suit their suitor (some more then others...you know who you are! Cough Eloise Midgen Cough) my suggestion is to do some undercover work to find out what he wants (besides me that is) in a witch and change accordingly. Remember, appearance is everything and sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to get what you want!_

_Good Luck!_

_Lavender Brown_

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting down at the Gryffindor house table Saturday morning, shoveling mounds of food onto their plates. Dean and Seamus were sitting across them with similar mounds; however they were already at the face stuffing stage of the morning ritual.

What snatches of conversation could be heard amongst the mouthful of food consisted of grunts, nods and as few words as possible to get their points across.

"Toast!" grunted Seamus, as Harry pushed the plate towards his general direction earning him a grateful nod from his friend.

Once their stomachs were filled the conversation started to flow about this weekends activities.

"So what are you three up too this weekend?" inquired Dean glancing between Ron and Harry.

"Three?" Ron questioned

"Well," laughed Dean "I was including Hermione as well, as you three seem to be inseparable" stated Dean with a smirk at the red heads blushing response.

"Thought the four of us could take a walk round Hogsmead, maybe grab lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" suggested Harry. This gained another confused look from Ron at yet another mysterious addition to the group total. A silent question as to who made up the fourth member was passed between the two friends as Ron raised his eye brows in the direction of Harry's innocent expression.

"Ummmm……I thought Ginny might want to join us." Harry said as causally as he could, keeping the innocent mask on his face.

"I might want to join who? And where?" said a happy voice behind them. The sudden appearance of the girls made Harry jump spilling his pumpkin juice.

Giggling at Harry's clumsiness, Ginny took her usual spot next to Harry with Hermione sitting directly across from her. Harry turned and once again adopting the same casual tone and said airily "thought you and Hermione might fancy a walk into Hogsmead today, we could grab some lunch in the broomsticks. Interested?" If you had cared to look closely at the young Gryffindor you could see the small beads of perspiration clinging to his hair line while he awaited her answer, struggling to remain clam.

"Yeah – that sounds nice, but are you bringing your girlfriend?" the fiery red head inquired mischievously "because I might need to bring a helmet for my own protection!"

The table broke out in a round of snorts and snickering. Shaking his head, he smiled into her beaming face and rolled his eyes dramatically. Ginny winked with a coy smile and turned her attention back to her breakfast and picking up a conversation with Hermione about the unexpected day of shopping ahead.

Shortly there after, the foursome found their way into the wizard's village of Hogsmead. It was a pleasant morning filled with laughter and good natured ribbing. Harry found himself the butt of Ginny's jokes on more then one occasion. However, he found that he was in fact enjoying her attention and without planning too, he began to flirt outrageously. During lunch his hands found numerous ways to touch her as well as his legs brushing up against her under the table. Each time being awarded with an electrical spark that ran through his body at the slightest of contact.

The happy group made there last visit of the day to Honeydukes that at present, was packed with Hogwarts student merrily stocking up there sugar supplies. Harry walked beside Ginny filling a couple of bags as he went with an assortment of candies and chocolates.

"Oh liquorish wands, I love those!" exclaimed Ginny and Harry would then add some to his bags.

"Chocolate Frogs! Excellent!" squealed Ginny; again Harry added some to his bags.

This continued as they walked around the store, the longer they walked the larger and heavier the bags became.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end sending an unpleasant shiver down his body. It was either Voldemort or Vane, either way it would not be a welcome interruption to what was up until this point, a very pleasant day.

"Oh Harry LOVE, I do hope your not spoiling me with all those delicious treats" purred a sickly sweet voice behind him. "I want to keep my figure for you!" Then the giggling began. Harry wanted to climb into the vat of sweets in front of him and drown himself, anything to avoid the damn annoyance and stop the constant giggling.

Ginny coldly stared down the intruding bug of a girl, calmly grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him closer to her. "I can assure you Vane" she remarked coldly "you're the only one who is watching it, as Harry is far to concerned with ME to care!" with a predatory look in her eyes she decided to take this a little farther and have some fun at the poor girls expense.

Running her hands up and down Harry's arms and slowly moving them up to his chest she stepped closer to him. Encouraging him with her eyes to play along with her plan, Harry not being one to miss an opportunity quickly took up his roll.

His arms snaked around her waist drawing her closer to him "sorry to disappoint you, but I only plan on spoiling my DARLING Ginny, nothing is too good for the one I love!" Harry glanced down at the girl in his arms enjoying the feeling of her in there a little too much for comfort.

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she temporarily forgot they were playing a game. It was in that second that their eyes locked and the magnetic draw of their lips drew them to each other. As their lips came closer and closer until they touched, the world around them melted away. They never heard the indignant humph of the blonde witch or her tirade as she left the shop in a foul temper.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" bellowed Ron as he rounded the corner and saw Harry engaged in a heated snog session with his obviously willing younger sister.

The two jumped apart suddenly with the shock of his voice breaking into their world and their eyes as wide as dinner plates, both panting heavily. Hermione walked carefully over to Ginny looking back between her three friends with a pleading in her eyes for them to see reason.

"I'm sure it was completely…..umm, that is to say….Ginny?" she turned pleading eyes to her friend to come up with a plausible excuse for being caught devouring Harry's face in the sweet shop.

"ummm….yes, I was saving Harry" she responded weakly while Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Ron snorted at this sad attempt to cover up what had been happening right before his and every other student's eyes that were present in the tiny shop. "I don't think that's how CPR is administrated actually!" he said smugly as he was proud of the one piece of information he had retained from his brief muggle lessons.

Turning angry eyes towards her brother, Ginny bit out each word slowly to get her point across. "From. Vane. You. Moron!" and then she was off on a rant that could rival her mothers, even if her choice of words could have made her mother faint with embarrassment.

"EVEN IF I WAS SNOGGING HARRY FOR REAL, WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS! I AM NOT A CHILD RONALD! I CAN SNOG HARRY OR WHOM EVER I WISH WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION! I F YOU EVER TRY TO INTERFER WITH MY REALASIONSHIP WITH HARRY, OR ANY OTHER BOY FOR THAT MATTER I WILL NOT STOP AT SNOGGING! I WILL BLOODY WELL SHAG HARRY SENCELESS RIGHT IN THE BOYS DORMITORY!"

With that said a very angry Ginny Weasley spun on her heels and marched out like a storm from the shop leaving a very flustered Hermione struggling to keep up.

Ron stood stock still, paling under his sisters' last threat. While a very cocky looking Harry smiled warming to her idea she had shared with the entire shop. Both boys glanced briefly at the other and silently communicated their agreement to do what most boys would do under strained and difficult circumstances; ignore it and pretend it didn't happen.

Harry quietly headed towards the counter and purchased his sweets and he and Ron left the shop quickly. Neither bothered to listen to the rumor mill as they quickly vacated the shop; rapidly spreading the new 'hot' gossip of Harry and Ginny in the boys' dormitory.

Once back at the school the two girls went straight towards the winding stair case leading to the girls' dormitory and Ginny's room to discuss a few things and calm down from the afternoon's unfortunate event. Before Hermione could follow Ginny up the stairs however, Harry pressed the bag of sweets into her hand that he had bought for Ginny and quietly requested that she give them to her.

Entering the 5th year girls dorm room Hermione was greeted kindly by the others that were watching in wonder as Ginny was pacing back and for the like a caged lion. She was muttering unkind descriptions of "accidental" dismemberments directed solely towards her youngest older brother.

"ummmm…Ginny, Harry asked me to give you your bag of sweets. I guess you forgot them in the shop." said a very cautious Hermione.

The pacing came to an abrupt stop and she whirled around like a red tornado to face her friend "WHAT?" she spat out crisply.

Slightly taken a back at her friends' demeanor and holding out the bag of sweets with shaking hands Hermione repeated once again hoping not to ignite the girls temper further. "Ummm, Harry asked me to….."

But she was cut off with an impatient fury of red "YES!" snapped Ginny "I heard you!" then more softly she took a deep breath to clam herself and looked into the confused eyes of her best friend. "What I mean to say is that, well I did not buy anything today, didn't have a knut on me!"

Silence spread through out the room then jumping towards the bag of sweets making Hermione jump back with surprise she snatched the bag out of the unsuspecting girls' hands and shouted "HARRY!"

Ginny whirled around and unceramonicly dumped its contents onto her bed. They were all there, all her favorites, every last one she had jokingly, and if she cared to admit to it, longingly commented on during their earlier visit to Honeydukes.

With searching eyes she turned to Hermione and asked "What do you suppose this means?" Shaking her head, the pretty brunette looked into the pleading honey brown eyes of the youngest Weasley and answered as honestly as she could.

"Well, I don't know for sure. Harry is very sweet, he may have just done it, you know because he can be kind like that." A moment of silence enveloped the room as all occupants thought about the possibilities of when a bag of sweets could be more then just a bag of sweets?

Then Hermione added with a rather wicked gleam in her eyes. "But the again, he sure did look like he was enjoying that 'friendly' kiss you were sharing with him!" She smirked and had a hard time fighting back the giggle that was escaping her lips at her young friends shocked expression. Ginny Weasley was quickly feeling the results of an all too familiar heat from the lovely flush that was taking over her beautiful features.

With this new development the room quickly exploded with theories as to what exactly could be implied with the some what innocent purchase of sweets.

Back down in the common room the boys were discussing serious things such as Quidditch and well, Quidditch!

Ron, Harry and Neville were sprawled out on the couch, while Dean and Seamus sat slouched in the oversize chairs facing each other across from the coffee table, in front of the roaring fire.

All eyes looked up when a slight shadow appeared over the small table. Harry groaned loudly as he acknowledged the presence of Romilda Vane, woman with a mission that could rival Voldemort in annoying and aggravating him beyond all that was good in this world. Ok so maybe that was an exaggeration, but she was defiantly a rather large thorn in his side.

"Excuse me gentlemen" came the sickly sweet voice that instantly endued a rather large headache in Harry. "I was hoping you all wouldn't mind helping me with my muggle studies project." She asked addressing the boys in front of her as her eyes swept the room then rested on the shy raven haired seeker currently trying to sink into the couch and disappear.

"Depends" commented Seamus warily "what do we have to do?"

"Oh, it's only answering a few questions" she responded brightly, again addressing them all and finishing with her eyes solely on Harry. "You know, like a survey or questionnaire." She spoke again to the group at large but some how never moved her eyes away from the green eyed object of her desire.

"Sure" came the reluctant responses from four out of five of the boys as they couldn't see the harm, and they weren't doing much anyway. Harry simply admitted defeat and nodded his head in agreement.

Smiling brightly and making herself comfortable in between Harry and Neville, sitting a little to close for comfort to Harry and turning her back ever so slightly to Neville she began to ask her questions.

"What is your favorite color?" asked the overly bubbly witch

"Blue" said Seamus

"Blue" agreed Dean

"Orange" added Ron

"Green" mumbled Harry

Silence…………………….. "What about you then Neville?" enquired Harry

"Oh…….ummmmm, red I guess" answered Neville in a shy voice. No one had noticed how he had blushed at being included in the questionnaire that had been so obviously designed only for one of the boys presently taking part. Neville had watched curiously as Romilda had jotted down Harry's answer and ignored all the others.

"Great, Okay" continued Vane in a false sugar coated voice "What is your favorite dessert?"

"Black pudding" drooled Seamus

"Apple pie and custard" dreamed Dean

"CHOCOLATE CAKE!" shouted Ron while licking his lips

"Mrs. Weasleys treacle tart" answered Harry with a dreamy gleam in his eyes.

Silence………………………."What about you then Neville?" again enquired Harry.

"Oh well, Grans Christmas pudding with Devon cream" he said proudly and warming to the idea of the impromptu questionnaire. He liked learning new things about his friends and with the positive and interested looks he was receiving from his dorm mates, he truly felt included in the group.

"Great! Great!" Vane said enthusiastically, and then cautiously and as casually as she could so not to alarm their suspicions she asked her next question.

"What do you look for in a girlfriend?"

Silence echoed the room as the boys all exchanged knowing looks; with a wicked gleam in their eyes they decided it was time to have a little fun at they young witches expense.

"Large breast!" smirked Seamus

"Oh yeah ……and a fit figure!" agreed Dean

"Don't forget a great back side!" joined in Ron

"WHAT ABOUT AN INSATIONALBLE NEED TO SNOG!" shouted Seamus

All the boys were laughing uncontrollably now as the descriptions from the three boys participating in the discussion of the "perfect" female grew more and more outrageous.

"Breathing, two arms, two legs" snickered Seamus

"Long hair or short, well hair in general would be good!" nodded Dean

"Soft skin…..mmmmmm like butter!" answered Ron dreamily

"She has to want 'it' all the time!" insisted Dean with a wicked smile across his handsome face.

"Has to be a great cook!" demanded Ron seriously now.

"What about being flexible" insinuated Seamus with an excited expression in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" grinned Dean and Ron as they chorused their answer together, nodding their heads with approval at Seamus' last suggestion.

"I think being kind to others and intelligent would be an asset…. " trailed off Neville, quietly.

The room grew silent as the laughter died and the three boys gaped at their shy friend. Harry was just sitting as quietly as he could, hoping to blend in so that no one would notice that he had yet to answer.

Turning sharp eyes in his direction, Vane asked her question again, this time directing it to Harry alone.

"And what do YOU look for in a girlfriend?" she asked with a voice as smooth as silk.

The room turned to Harry waiting for his response. He decided he would have to choose his words carefully and hope to get his point across to all who cared to listen.

"Well, she would have to be kind, generous, strong, intelligent, spunky with a wicked sense of humor, a great friend, caring, able to stand up for herself and others, active, she would have to like Quidditch, and be loads of fun to be with….." his voice trailed off as his list grew. Harry looked around taking in the faces starring back at him in awe.

"That's quiet a list you've got here Potter." Remarked Seamus

"Been thinking about it much, have you?" enquired Dean

"Good luck finding that one!" snorted Ron.

Silence…….. "It sounds exactly like Ginny" observed Neville

Silence once again claimed the room and Harry blushed trying to avoid Ron's searching eyes.

Breaking the silence and gathering her things Romilda Vane rose from her seat and cheerfully thanked the boys for there help. She informed them sweetly that they were more then helpful to her for her little 'project' that she was working on and gracefully left to go over her results.

Sensing the tension between the two best friends Dean, Seamus and Neville quickly made their excuses and left the two boys to work out what ever road block that had settled between them. Obviously what ever it was, they would need to work it out alone.

Staring straight ahead towards the fire, Ron spoke first breaking the uncomfortable silence and speaking clearly but with purpose began his enquiry.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you fancy Ginny then?"

"Yes" answered Harry with confidence, also continuing to look straight ahead into the flames.

Silence………………………

"You're not going to mess her about?"

"No"

Silence……………………….

"I would have to hurt you if you did!"

"I know"

Silence…………………………

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck with my brothers' mate!"

And with that the tension had broken and Harry had Ron's permission to pursue Ginny. Life was good!

"Harry?" this time it was said quietly with causation.

"Yeah Ron?"

"I think I fancy Hermione."

With that the tension had returned, although not as strongly as before. Silence once again took over the common room. This time it was Harry's turn to play "Big brother"

"Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"You going to mess her about?"

"Nope"

"Good cause I would have to hurt you if you did!"

"Yeah – I know"

"Good!"

The Gryffindor common room became silent again as the two boys thought about what had exchanged during the last few minutes. Then the tension and silence was broken once again with a single question.

"Fancy a game of Wizards Chess?" enquired the happy red head.

"Sure, why not! Might even win this time!" smiled the raven haired young wizard.

Snorting with laughter, the boys moved on to their game as the common room filled with voices and laughter once again. Yes, life was in fact VERY good for both boys, and was hopefully only going to getter better in their very near future!

**

* * *

**

**Don't get use to two updates in one week; I just loved the questionnaire so much I wanted to share it with you all as soon as possible. (My bad) Hope you enjoyed it, why not drop me a line and let me know?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I do not own HP and Co... Or anything else that might seem similar to you, or any other bored lawyer looking for excitement in a rather dull day. Nope, everything done here is just for fun and entertainment.**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Five**

**Lazy Sunday Snogging**

_Rule No. 4_

_Attention Seeking (how to flirt with favorable results)_

_It's a wonder that I even have to remark on this next issue. I mean really, it is rather common sense! Sadly however, it is my duty as a superior ranking member of the female gender that I "Lavender Brown" have to instruct you "the average witch" in these simple facts. Please keep in mind that flirting well can not be easily taught. You are either born with the natural ability (again, I direct your attention to myself for future reference) or you are not (poor things, and Eloise if you are reading this….. just don't even bother!)_

_Where to begin? I will attempt to break down a few simple techniques for the beginners. Please note anyone showing above average talent in this area may be able to sway me into giving them more advanced private lessons. Remember, I will be watching!_

_Technique #1:__The hair flick__; casually toss your hair over your shoulders while catching his eyes playfully; please remember to smile as this action without the smile can imply extreme annoyance! (NOTE: Long to medium hair works best. If you hair is too short you could come across as having an unfortunate twitch and lets face it that is not attractive on anyone – although I am sure I could pull it off)_

_Technique #2:__The sideways glance__ (aka the look away then back); this is when you look up at your Romeo under your eyelashes, discreetly. If you practice in the mirror first you might be able to add an eye flutter as well. That is very advanced so remember practice makes perfect! (NOTE: Do __not__ wait to long in looking at your intended as there is a fine line between coyly starring to indicate your interested, and the piercing glare of a stalker…… a yeah, again not good!)_

_Technique #3:__The drop and pose__; this must be done as seductively as possible for the ultimate results, otherwise you just look like your clumsy and really who finds that an endearing quality? Basically this maneuver is in theory a simple one, but again I cannot emphasize the importance of practice! Step one in the "D&P" is to simply drop whatever you are holding at the time in the near vicinity as the intended target – but not to close, you don't want to hurt him (and people, please remember no breakable items). Then you position yourself in away that he can get a clear view of what ever part of you that happens to look the best at that angle (again a mirror and someone who will tell you the truth can help here) whilst bending down to retrieve the "dropped" item(s). Please take note that if you have a, oh how to put this delicately….well there simply is no other way to say it! If you have the unfortunate silhouette pertaining to a rather large back side (again, you know who you are) try to ensure it is your front that you expose for viewing as the other will not be attractive and NO ONE need to be subjected to such terrors! (NOTE: if you decide to try this do not do so after any meal, especially if you have eaten something that could make you gassy…again, not pleasant!)_

_There are many other ways to flirt; observing one who is a natural (i.e. moi) can help while practicing your individual style. "Accidental" touches are a must however, again this must be done subtly and not in access. Laughing at his jokes can be very flattering, if you have a pleasant giggle and not the cackling sniggering of a hyena!_

_Good Luck, and remember I will be watching_

_Lavender Brown_

* * *

Sunday morning came quickly to greet one rather grumpy red head. Ginny lay in her four poster bed with her eyes squinted shut against the rays of sunshine peeking through the heavy curtains that surrounded her tomb like chamber. She had learned fairly early on to always sleep with her curtains drawn and never ever for get to cast a silencing charm around her slumber space. These were the keys to a good night's rest, not to mention the small but important fact that Ginny did not like people in the morning. To say she was simply not a morning person could be considered, by a select few (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron….just to name a few) an extreme understatement.

The noise level in the room was starting to break into her conscious as the silencing spell started to ware off. Honestly, she found it was better then an alarm clock, if you could get the timing right. However, on this particular morning the room seemed to buzz with heated whispers. Ginny tried to ignore them and go back to sleep but the angry buzzing sounds grew louder.

"Wait a minute…" thought the groggy red head "was that my name I just heard?" curiosity got the better of her yet again (I know, I know it's a bloody curse!) She poked her head out of the bedside curtains to investigate a little more.

The room grew instantly silent 'not a good sign' thought Ginny, as every pair of eyes watched her slow progress as she left he warm cozy bed, following her all the way as she padded across the cold stone floor towards the bathroom. Once the soft sound of the door clicked and the sound of the shower drifted through the walls penetrating the silence that had taken over the dorm, an explosion of noise filled the room as everyone wanted to share their opinion at once.

"I heard she slept with Harry" exclaimed a girl in awe

"I don't think there was much sleeping going on!" squealed an even more excited blonde

"I don't know what he sees in her" remarked a snobby looking brunette as she glared at the closed bathroom door.

"You must be joking!" exclaimed a giddy fourth year "she's absolutely gorgeous and ever so nice!"

"What are you even doing in here!" questioned the snobby brunette hotly

"I invited her!" snarled the blonde "so back off!"

Conversations swirled around the room like a tornado at what may or may not have happened in the boy's dormitory. Sides were being taken and theories were pulled apart by each; as for the truth, it seemed that it was still a sleep in Ginny's nice warm bed.

The sound of the shower turning off seemed to signal the room into silence. Ginny stepped out of the bathroom shortly after dressed in her trade mark jeans and muggle slogan t-shirt. This one boldly remarked "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me!" It always made Ginny laugh when she saw them, in fact she made appoint to collect them, the more bold and outrageous the statement the better.

Looking around at all the faces she knew something was up, like her friend Sarah would say "my spidy sense is tingling". Sarah was a muggle born, although Ginny wasn't sure what it meant exactly, it had a nice ring to it.

"What?" she asked the room in general. No one answered; no one would have dared to tell her to her face, everyone was terrified of getting hexed.

Just as the silence was starting to suffocate all of the occupants in the room, the door dramatically swung open. Ginny looked up into the smiling faces of Sarah and Emily, two of the every few friends she had in her own year.

"Well now, you are a dark horse aren't you!" smirked Sarah as she sashayed into the room taking in all the worried faces amusingly.

"You would have thought she would have found the time to let her best friends in on it!" remarked Emily towards her partner in crime, then turning a bashful eye flutter towards Ginny.

Ginny was starting to get angry 'someone had better tell me what the hell is going on before I explode!' she thought glaring a warning at her friends. Taking one more glance around the room, making sure she had made eye contact with each and every one, she took a deep breath to steady herself then she let out an almighty ear splitting scream.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Ginny demanded finally resting her blazing glare onto the only two girls in the room that she was sure she would get a truthful answer from.

The two girls looked back at their friend now showing signs of confusion where there once was a flame of extreme annoyance.

"uuuuummmmm………Ginny……..people are saying…….." started Sarah.

"YES!" Ginny snapped, her patience was waning, not that she had much to begin with.

"Well" began Emily, a little frightened to continue but she felt she owed it to her friend. "People are saying that you and Harry………"

"Yes! Yes!...what about me and Harry? interrupted Ginny once again.

"Well, uuuuummmm." Sarah and Emily looked at each other and together filled in their friend with the missing clues to that morning's mystery.

"They are saying you and Harry were caught having sex in the boy's dormitory!" They finished in a rush and a bit too loudly for Ginny's comfort, what if Ron had heard?

Silence enveloped the room as all eyes examined Ginny closely, hoping to read her reaction to the startling news. At first she seemed shocked, and then her eyes grew warm with mischief. Shocking the rest of the room, she let out a great big laugh. No, not a small giggle like the ones that seemed to have flooded the castle lately or even a deep chuckle filled with mirth. No this was a deep hearty, right from the tip of your toes kind of laugh, complete with eyes watering and all.

She laughed so hared she had to cling onto her bed to support herself. Wiping the tears from her eyes and shaking her head, she tried to take in some oxygen in deep breaths to clam herself down.

"Believe me, as wonderful as that may sound, and trust me WHEN the opportunity arises, I chant be turning my nose up!" she continued with an air of dignity "I have yet to sleep with Harry Potter, nor any other boy for that matter."

Not feeling the need to explain her self any further to most of the girls now openly gapping at her. She linked her arms with Sarah and Emily and made her way down to the common room to explain to both the origins of the rumor.

It was during this conversation that Hermione arrived, flying down the winding staircase ablaze with indignation.

"Ginny!" she screamed "have you heard…. It's disgusting!...Well, I guess it's only natural…. But if they really knew you…..both of you…….Its just ridicules….. Well I guess it could happen……. I mean you both seemed to be getting closer ….. The last few days have been ……. But I mean……. It's really not any of there business!"

She finished with a determined humph and flopped down next to her smiling friend apparently exhausted from the battle she had tried to articulate on both side of the mornings rumors.

"Clam down Hermione" Ginny laughed shaking her head in amusement "you're going to hurt yourself." Still laughing at her friends shocked expression, "I heard the rumor, just ignore it, I really don't mind as longs as it's only with Harry." She winked coyly then added a grin that she hoped would convince the girl that she was not upset about the subject once and for all.

Eventually Sarah and Emily went ahead down to breakfast while Ginny and Hermione waited for the boys. A thundering sound coming from the stairwell marked the descent of the awaited students and the five boys joined the two girls, then all headed off towards the Great Hall together.

Harry chatted happily along side Ginny and as Ron didn't seem bent on killing his best mate, it was Ginny's guess that the rumor had not yet reached the other side of the Gryffindor common room.

Deciding it was best to keep it to herself for now, Ginny joined in with the pleasant morning banter.

The day went on better then it had started not a whisper of the mornings musing had surfaced. However, something else seemed to be sweeping through the halls that Madame Pomfrey found rather troubling.

Injuries seemed to be running ramped in the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not life threatening ones or even magical hexes gone a stray; no the recent outbreak of injuries was centered on a more unique villainy.

It seemed that the fourth and fifth year girls spread through out all of the houses had some type of private contest of sorts. In which they wanted to see who could win the crown of Hogwarts "worst" flirt, or perhaps they were all just following some really bad advice.

Girls everywhere seemed to be suffering from neck spasms due to excessive hair flicking. This also caused many innocent bystanders having to be brought to the hospital wing with minor eye injuries caused by said flicking. Not to mention the bodily harm caused by sudden items being dropped through out the school as an epidemic of clumsiness broke out within the very same female students.

Harry seemed to be a rather large target and spent most of the day flanked by Hermione and Ginny for his own protection. Not that it seemed to be a problem for two of the three as they spent most of the day outrageously flirting with each other.

Fed up with his best mate and little sisters' dance of seduction, Ron decided it was high time he got to spend some "quality" time with the girl of is dreams.

"Hermione?" he asked softly.

Nothing………… she was scribbling down notes for yet another essay that was not due for at least another week (he hoped).

"Hermione?' he said a little louder

Scribble, scribble………only the shuffle of papers could be heard.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted, which caused her to jump and a sickening tearing noise that had come from her almost completed essay seemed to echo through the room.

Hermione sat glaring down at the now ruined paper, steam coming out of her ears and her nose flaring in anger. Hermione seemed to have temporarily forgotten that she was in fact a witch and could easily repair the damage that had been done to the papers that lay in front of her in a crumpled ripped mess.

Taking a deep breath and getting back in touch with her senses she gave a confident flick of her wand and muttered a few incantations under her breath and watched as the papers righted them selves with satisfactions. She then turned to face the trembling boy beside her.

"What do you want Ronald?" she spoke crisply

Gulping down his nerves he decided to take the bull by the horns, or so they say.

"Fancy a walk?" question the hopeful young wizard.

With that simple question, Hermione face grew softer and rewarded her suitor with a large warm smile that reached her lovely eyes. It seemed that impossible had happened. Hermione Granger had chosen to forgo completing her precious essay and would join Mr. Weasley in a pleasant walk around the lake.

The two left quietly, ignoring the pretty young witch struggling to gather her fallen books back into her bag. Lavender Brown was at a complete loss, she had timed her "book drop" perfectly. She made sure she was in a prime position for Ronald Wesley to catch a glimpse of her slightly open blouse.

Nothing seemed to be able to drag his eyes away from HER! She was lost in thought about what to do about this stubborn wizard, she had not noticed the four other interested males competing with each other , hoping to win the pretty girls attention by helping her pack up her fallen items.

It took a few moments for Harry and Ginny to realize that they had, in fact been abandoned by every last one of their friends. Maybe if they had included them with the animated conversations they were sharing they might have been inclined to stick around.

However, the sudden realization that they were alone, apart from the unknown masses going about their lazy Sunday, and sitting close together in front of what might have been considered a romantic fire; seemed to spark the flame of desire that had been hovering on the surface all day.

Voices became more hushed as they spoke about nothing and everything. Hands found ways to initiate contact and eventually their lips found their way back to each other to share another heated kiss.

Harry's mind emptied out and he was at her command within seconds of the delicious contact. He was "a gonner" a phrase that had often been tossed around the boy's dormitory when describing a member of the brother hood that had become "whipped". However, at present Harry couldn't understand what was so bad about it, he didn't care he was in heaven and had no plans of leaving anytime soon.

Romilda Vane did not have the same warm fuzzy feelings at the sight of the cozy Gryffindors. She was still irritated from the mornings fiasco as her carefully laid plan to smear Ginny's name turned on her so viciously.

Not only were the rumors found to be completely untrue, but now people every where were questioning HER gossip reliability. Ok, so she started the rumor to begin with, it was to perfect an opportunity once she had heard about the angry speech the red head had screamed during yesterdays visit to Hogsmead.

It wasn't suppose to work out this way; Ginny was to be crushed by that stupid rumor! She was suppose to be shunned by everyone, witch and wizard alike! Then when the poor pathetic excuse of a witch was beyond consoling and curled up with despair, Romilda Vane was going to save the day. Her kindness for the desperate girl would be seen as kind, caring, generous, a good friend……all that crap HE wanted!

But this was getting out of hand. Harry was falling fast and she had to do something to stop it before it was too late! But what? She would have to consult with Lavender; maybe she could help clean up this mess. For now she had to leave the common room, the scene on the couch was just too much for her to take.

The pair snogging on the couch rather passionately had not noticed her departure, nor the curious glances and whispering from anyone else that was present in the room. Neither could fathom any better way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon then snogging with that special someone in front of a warm romantic fire.

**

* * *

**

**Yes I know Ginny and Harry seem to be kissing a lot lately, and no he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend "officially" yet but all will be understood in the next chapter so chill people and enjoy. With that said, I wouldn't mind hearing from you, your reviews always make me smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I do not own HP and Co...or the not so veiled reference to the show known as Friends… or anything else that may seem like it was pilfered from something making more money for people that I do not know. This is just a story for fun, not getting anything but (hopefully) reviews full of love and encouragement??? Please, I know many are reading, but not all want to share a friendly comment or two. Also I have been told my spelling sucks….well believe it or not that does not come as a great surprise to me, if you want the job of checking it for me drop me a line.**

**WARNING fluff ahead, but you know you love it!**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Six**

**Lobster Love**

_Rule No.5_

_Gifts that will show him you care_

_We all know receiving that special gift makes having a boyfriend (or in my case boyfriends and many admires) worth while, after all I was put on this earth to be pampered (or so my Daddy tells me). But what does the average, plain Jane witch do at gift giving occasions. Its not like you can expect much, you're you after all, not me! My advice is to start the whole process off by giving him a gift first, after all the whole point of gift giving is so you can get one in return!_

_First choose a gift that he will be able to remember you by, perhaps a picture of yourself (as long as you can find one that is not too hideous). Home made gifts are not good unless it's baked and remember to choose one of his favorites (see rule #3)._

_Personalized gifts show style and sophistication, my personal favorite is jewelry. Perhaps have his name or even better yet, that personal cute as a button "nick name" that you have for him forever engraved in a necklace so that he may ware it close to his heart._

_I hope this gives you some ideas, happy shopping. Oh yes, remember to lay out clear hints as too what gift you would like in return or you might just end up with a silly book or worse, Quidditch supplies._

_Good Luck_

_Lavender Brown_

The following weeks went by pretty much the same; Ron and Hermione had a lot of "prefect" duties to attend to and Harry spent his free time flirting with Ginny and avoiding the crazed stalker fan girls that were running rapid through out the school. Ginny would flirt outrageously in return resulting in glorious snogging sessions in the many imaginative hide out spots that they found through out the hallways and classrooms of the majestic school.

She couldn't exactly say she wasn't enjoying herself but it would be nice to understand what all of the "alone time" meant. Were they a couple? Was he just fooling around with her? Ginny certainly hoped it was the former as the only other option would most certainly break her heart and she wasn't exactly sure she would be able to recover.

The longer the uncertainty went on the more she dreaded the answer. Days turned into weeks until finally she couldn't take another minute without knowing the truth. Good, bad or otherwise.

It was early during the week and most of the students were still getting dressed or in the queue for the showers. Ginny walked quietly up the staircase to the boys' dormitory, catching a few raised eyebrows as she went.

Softly she knocked on the door. No answer, so she eased the door open as quietly as she could, poking her head around to take in the room and softly calling out his name.

"Harry?" looking around she noticed not only was he not there but neither were his room mates. Quickly deciding that she would wait for him she crossed over to sit on his unmade bed. She knew if she left now she would most likely lose her nerve.

Dangling her feet and kicking them back and forth as she sat looking at the room in front of her. To say it was messy would be a kind way to describe what she saw. There were clothes scattered here and there, questionable magazines sprawled on the trunks and tables, empty glasses and crisp packages littered the corners of the room. Thankfully, Harry didn't seem to be too messy, although his bed was unmade, he at lease seemed aware of the laundry basket and garbage can. What surprised her the most was that he also seemed to understand how to use them.

The unmade bed however was driving her nuts. 'Well I guess I could make it for him' she thought as she hopped off the large four poster bed. 'That will kill some time anyway' then she set to work. Turning towards the bed she started pulling the sheets tight against the mattress making the perfect bed "muggle style" as she had been trained by her mother for years, the use of magic never entering her mind.

Harry smiled at the sight in front of him. Grinning as he watched the image of his favorite red head reaching over his bed fussing with the sheets. He couldn't help but get a little excited as she stretched her body across the bed, tempting is hormonal imagination into a wild desire. What came next seemed to be the most obvious thing in the world, in his eyes anyway.

Quietly and with the precision and speed of a seeker he picked her up and threw her down onto the bed. Ginny squealed as she flew back onto the bed and turned with surprise. Her eyes quickly widened with gratitude at the vision before her as she sucked in a breath at the sight of him. There he was the boy of her dreams grinning (no it was more of a sexy smirk) wearing nothing but a pair of trousers and a smile.

"Just came in to get a clean shirt" he said cheekily "I didn't know Hogwarts had such gorgeous house elves." He was laughing at her now as the shocked expression that had once graced her features had now turned into one of complete and total desire.

"See something you like Gin?" He watches as her eyes took in his well defined chest.

'My GOD I love Quidditch!' she thought as she raked her eyes over his body only snapping out of her desire fueled fog when she caught his sudden movement towards her.

Harry moved with a seductive grace of a jungle cat ready to pounce, slowly he came towards her crawling over the bed until she lay under him. Harry took her lips in a heated kiss relishing in her passionate response. Desire over took him as his hands reached for the delicate buttons on her blouse, freeing them of their restraints one by one.

Ginny ran her hands, feeling every muscle on his back and chest as if mapping out his torso, locking the feel of him in her memory so that she could recall it for her many day dreams. Both Harry and Ginny were being carried away with their passionate embrace and the exotic moans that were escaping and entwining until neither could distinguish from whom they belonged.

Harry moved down to trail his hot kisses down the column of her neck, his hands fumbling with her bra clasp. The sudden intake of oxygen and wisp of cold air on her skin brought Ginny back in touch with a few of her brain cells screaming out to her to remember why she was there in the first place.

"Harry" she began in a throaty voice in between moans "what are we doing?" Her mind was begging her to grab onto this line of sanity to push him away and run as fast as she could from the room. However, her body and heart were fueled with desire and decided to ignore the desperate pleadings from her brain.

In between kisses Harry tried to answer her question with his own brand of quirkiness.

(Kiss)….well (kiss)….right now (kiss)….we(kiss)….are(kiss)….snogging (kiss)….rather (kiss)….passionately (kiss)….mmmmm (kiss)….and by (kiss)… the sounds (kiss)….of your(kiss)….. moaning (kiss)….I gather (kiss)….that (kiss)….I am(kiss)….rather (kiss)….good (kiss)….at it!(kiss)

Ginny could feel the smirk that formed on his lips as he answered her and she couldn't help but smile and giggle at his outrageous answer. He really was very good at it; his sudden acknowledge of that simple fact was just increasing her want for him.

A squeak came from the door and both Harry and Ginny snapped their heads towards the interruption. Neville was standing in the door way, sputtering unrecognizable words and turning redder with every second. Fumbling with the door he suddenly mumbled an apology and quickly ran back down the stairs as fast as his legs could take him.

Harry looked back down at Ginny, his eyebrows raised with an amused smirk on his face. They both began to laugh as they untangled themselves from each other and the bed. Sitting back on the edge of his once again messy bed, Ginny began to straighten her bra and button up her blouse.

Running his hand through his hair, making it even more unruly then usual Harry busied himself with finding a clean shirt.

"Harry?" Ginny began but trailed away looking down at her feet trying to find the right words.

Harry walked over to her, his shirt now on but unbuttoned and his school tie draped over his shoulders. He placed his finger under her chin and gently raided her head so he could look directly into her eyes.

"What's wrong Gin?" he asked softly, concern filling his emerald eyes.

Taking a deep breath Ginny asked the question that had been on her mind for the past few weeks. "What are we doing Harry? Her voice was soft and small showing the shakiness of someone uncertain of the answer. "I mean, what am I too you?" her eyes held all the hope that she held close to her heart as she awaited his reply.

Gulping down his guilt over his stupidity, Harry realized he had not actually asked her to be his girlfriend. They had just fallen naturally into the roll and if he was truthful, some small part of him had been worried that she would say no.

Leaning in for another softer less demanding kiss he smiled and said the first thing that came into his desire/love filled mind. "You're my lobster Gin!" then laughed softly at her confused expression.

"What are you on about?" Ginny asked while playing with his open shirt. All nervousness had vanished with his answer, and thinking back at this moment she would realize how many times he would use his unique humor to smooth out difficult situations. For this particular one she was grateful.

Harry began playing with her hair as he went into an amusing explanation detailing one of the only times he had been able to watch the Dursleys' television, as they had been out at one of Uncle Vernon's Christmas parties.

"Saw it on the telly once……..it was an American program….called friendly's or something, I think?" He smirked at the memory, it really had been one of the few happy ones that he had in that house.

"A crazy blonde was telling her friends how lobsters mate for life" he shrugged his shoulders at her raised eye brows as he continued "I thought it was funny at the time…. Guess you had to be there" he suddenly trailed off.

He watched her as she began to slowly button his shirt starting at the bottom; his skin broke out in goose bumps at every accidental contact that was made with her delicate fingers.

Looking deep into her eyes he asked her with a sexy smirk that made her stomach do cartwheels and her knees go week.

"Gin……..will you be my lobster?"

Giggling at his absolute adorability she finished buttoning his shirt and started to loosely tie his tie, brushing his hair at the nape of his neck as she continued her mission.

"Well, I don't know" she asked coyly "what if a better lobster comes along?"

With utter disbelieve in his eyes and a playful smile gracing his handsome face he took a step back and while indicating his body from top to bottom in one fluid motion he asked smugly. "What? Better then this!"

Her eyes took in his impressive physic and laughed at his cocky smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at her waiting for her response.

"Well, I guess you have a point there!" Ginny said with a smile as she finished with his tie and smoothing her hands down the front of his shirt helping him tuck it in his trousers. She looked up into his eyes and reached up on tip toe to kiss the tip of his nose.

"I would love to be your lobster Mr. Potter."

He laughed and hugged her so tightly; he lifted her right off her feet. Placing her down once again onto her feet he gave her another quick kiss on the lips, before stepping back to pick up his bag.

Steeping back to appraise his attire, Ginny inspected her work. "God Harry, I never thought putting clothes on someone could turn me on so much." Her voice laced with seduction as her eyes swept her newly confirmed boyfriend from head to toe.

He snapped his head up quickly, catching her beautiful brown eyes with his desired filled emerald ones. Then once again adopting that smirk complete with the waggling eyebrows he commented cheekily.

"We could always strip and start over again!"

Walking towards the door leading towards the staircase; grinning playfully she smacked his chest treating him with a coy glance from under her eyelashes. "Get your bag you randy prat" then added with a babyish whine "come on Harry….I'm famished!"

Suddenly the Gryffindor common room was filled with a heavenly laughter and squeals of delight as Harry quickly flung Ginny over his shoulders and took off towards the common room, taking the stairs two at a time as she playfully pounded his back demanding in between fits of laughter to be put down.

"I can't hear you!" he said loudly over her squeals in a sing-song voice.

The sight of the two Gryffindors so obviously head over heals for each other filled the room with laughter. Harry placed Ginny back on her feet and getting control of them selves once again, the young couple happily set off towards the great hall for breakfast hand and hand, with matching goofy grins.

Not one Gryffindor who had met Harry from his first year at Hogwarts could ever remember seeing the young hero this happy and relaxed. It seemed the youngest Weasley suited him and everyone couldn't help but smile with gratitude. He deserved to be happy and they were glad she was able to bring it into his life at last.

Everyone but one lone Gryffindor, Romilda Vane sat fuming at the sight of the young couple that had just vacated the room. It was time to show Mr. Potter that there were other options open to him, ones that according to her were much more suitable to his special needs.

Romilda Vane quietly looked over her many notes that she had made on the raven haired seeker. Something in these pages had to be the key to her desire for his affections.

"FOOD…..of course!" she practically screamed earning her some odd looks from the students on their way down to breakfast. A sparkle danced in her eyes as she remembered his magnificent eyes glaze over when he had talked about treacle tarts.

Fumbling with her belongings she sighed, showing her impatience as she quickly left for the library to reach the notice board that was housed there. Locating the sign-up sheet that had caught her eye earlier that week, she reached for a quill to quickly jot down her name.

Cooking lessons were just what she needed and strolling off towards the great hall for breakfast she couldn't help but smile at what was sure to bring her his heart. After all her own mother always said, the way to a mans heart was through his stomach!

**Ok, so I am working on the next chapter, but its not coming as smoothly as the others, any comments or suggestions on how to get over that little "problem" would be greatly appreciated. Please ****Read**** and ****Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know what I am going to say, I haven't changed my mind since the last time I posted. I still have no ownership towards Mr. Potter or his friends for that matter. Although I am now sporting a few new collector items such as and 18" Harry Potter figurine and the battle in the grave yard between young Harry and old Moldy Shorts himself. A couple new t-shirts, oh ya…. The time turner necklace that comes in a great display case, it's extremely cool. Anywho, hope you like the story. **

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Seven**

**To Tart or Not To Tart, That is the Question.**

_Rule No.6_

_The Secret to Keeping You in His Mind and Dreams._

_If you managed to flirt your way into his heart (for some I do believe that would be a modern day miracle) then you may feel that you have earned a bit of a rest, right? Wrong! Now is one of the most delicate periods in the beginnings of a relationship. Muck this up and there will not be a future for you. As in STOP designing the wedding invitations and cancel the robe fittings, as it will NOT be happening in the near or distant future._

_Again it pains me to once again (and if you could see me right now I would be rolling my beautiful eyes to the heavens and back) draw your attention to the simple fact that you are NOT me (I am unforgettable). The average witch (that would be you) will always have to work harder at this next step, in fact most tend to skip it altogether, such a tragedy. That is why they are doomed to fail in the art of courting. Poor things are doomed to live a miserable existence with only the company of cats, if you find yourself in this position maybe you should seek out the advice of one Eloise Midgen._

_You see, once you have gotten your man the true work begins (for you that is, not for me as any wizard would kiss the ground that I walk on if I granted him preference over the many young suitors currently competing for my affection). You, however, must now keep your man and in doing so the average witch (again, we are talking about you NOT me… just lets be clear on this point) needs to remain in his ever present thoughts._

_Here are a few suggestions to keep him thinking of you (when he is not dreaming of me because lets face it he would chuck you in a second if he thought he had a chance with me, I am not trying to be mean, it is just well, a truthful fact and I think we should all keep the undeniable facts straight from the start)._

_Suggestion #1; __Your Sent__: Pick your favorite perfume and spray some on his pillow at night. You will just want a light spray, to help keep you on his mind and in his dreams. PLEASE REMEMBER to not use to much or you may cause a headache or migraine or worse, a nightmare staring you!_

_Suggestion #2; __Love Notes__: Leaving love letters secretly tucked into his books or pockets for him to find is another way of staying close when you're not around. If you send them by owl, please ensure to use a well trained one, as being pecked to death before being able to read your declaration of love might put a damper on things._

_  
Suggestion #3; __Surprise Meetings__: When you know he has Quidditch or perhaps a special "boys" night out, show up looking fabulous (or as best as you can manage it anyway) and surprise him. If you are doing everything right he would much rather be with you then his smelly old mates anyway!_

_Just remember, the more you're around him the better. He will not be able to have the time to think of anyone else if you are always there to keep him distracted and entertained._

_Good Luck_

_Lavender Brown_

Ginny couldn't stop smiling; she was now "officially" Harry Potter's girlfriend. Although most of the student body had assumed this fact weeks ago, her recent confirmation of this happy event did not go unnoticed with her fellow school mates. As her manner and general good mood was not something she was known for normally.

Many different rumors flooded the hall as to what may be the cause of her increased euphoria, each becoming more outrageous then the last. Nothing, it seemed could derail her in the unbridle happiness that surrounded her every move. The talk of Harry and Ginny, and what they may or may have not been up to grew so wide that eventually it made news outside the castle walls and grounds. The rumors made their way faster then one would have thought, finally reaching the doors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

That morning at breakfast Harry received a letter. That in its self was unusual as everyone he knew that might have sent him a letter were presently at the school and sitting at the very same table that he was now.

Taking the letter and giving the grateful owl a piece of his bacon he flipped the letter over. His eyes widened slightly in panic as he recognized the trade mark WWW of the sender or in this case, senders. Gulping down the rest of his pumpkin juice to try and relieve his sudden dry throat he carefully opened the letter, after all one could not be too careful when dealing with the dynamic duo.

_**Dearest Mr. Potter**_

_**It seems that congratulations are in order, as word has reached our ears (not all being completely truthful we trust) that you are presently courting one Miss Ginevra Weasley. Always knew you could sort out the silk purse from the sows' ear!**_

_**Yes, well done my good man!**_

_**Yes, quite spiffing, brilliant move!**_

_**Always knew you had it in you!**_

_**Excellent decision!**_

_**Best you've ever made in fact!**_

_**Honorable choice couldn't be finer!**_

_**Now with that said, we feel it only prudent to warn you of a few miner details, not worth mentioning really (especially to our dearest sister). We sincerely hope this will not affect your future with our lovely sister. However, we feel as you hold a special place in our hearts (and business) it must be said.**_

_**Our dearest lovely sister is in fact many wonderful things, beautiful, witty, strong, extremely clever, but most of all Harry, our sweet adorable Ginevra is VENGFUL, very, very vengeful!**_

_**DO NOT CROSS HER! ……… We could fill parchment roll after parchment roll explaining the gory details of what we could and would do to you in the unlikely case that you should hurt our sweet and loving young sister (after all we do have this wonderful shop full to the rim of our extraordinary inventions just waiting to be released onto the unsuspecting victim of our choice!) **_

_**NOTHING! And we do mean nothing that we could come up with could top what SHE would do to you, so be warned!**_

_**Keep that in mind ALWAYS!**_

_**Yours in friendship and in business**_

_**Gred and Forge**_

He read the letter over several times, each time his smile grew wider and wider until he looked up in to the curious face of his girlfriend.

"What's in the letter Harry?" she questioned casually.

Handing the letter over to her he simple smirked and said "read it" and returned back to his breakfast, chuckling under his breath.

Her curious eyes scanned the parchment, instantly recognizing the messy scratching of her most dangerous but loving brothers. Ginny read each word carefully before handing the letter back as she asked.

"What do they mean _**'and in business'**_?" Her eyes caught his as she watched him carefully, waiting for his reply to her inquiry.

"Oh…err….ummmm….well; I gave them the start up capital for the shop. Well I forced it on them really." He snickered to himself at the memory of the twins faces as he threatened to dump the money bag out of the speeding train if they had not taken it for themselves; he was definitely not having any part of it.

Ginny smiled a sweet smile that reached her honey brown eyes and leaned over, kissing him gently on the cheek. This was just another thing that he loved about her. Unlike Ron who often became embarrassed and snappy, she never made a huge deal out of the things that he chose to do for her or her family. Ginny understood that they were not done in pity or to belittle the family. She would graciously accept what ever action he had done for what they were intended as, acts of kindness and his way of showing his love and gratitude.

Leaning in quietly, so he alone could hear her she said "they are right you know, nothing they could come up with could ever match my rage, although" she continued softly "calling me vengeful might be going a little to far" Ginny finished with a playful wink.

Snorting in a response that clearly told her that he was siding with the twins on that last matter, Harry turned his attention back to his breakfast. 'Three down and three to go' he thought. The last three Weasley men may prove to be a bit more of a challenge as he did not know them as well as he knew Ron, Fred and Gorge.

After breakfast Harry was looking forward to spending the day and perhaps some quality time with Ginny, however this was not to be. It turned out that Hermione had managed to talk his girlfriend into an extra credit course in muggle studies. Slightly disappointed he reluctantly returned to the common room to share in some "manly" bonding with his mates over talks of Quidditch and a game or two of exploding snaps and wizards' chess.

Hermione and Ginny met up with Luna and all three girls made their way towards the muggle studies class room. Cooking was a skill that Ginny had never quite got the hang of. She was still attempting to recall exactly when she had agreed to this madness, Ginny silently vowed never to be caught alone with Hermione again.

As the girls entered the class room they noticed that most of the occupants were "The Potter Fan Club" the Creevey brothers a few random Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw, themselves and to their horror Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown, Parvati and her sister Padma, although the latter of the group were not as bad as the former. If you could manage to pry the sisters away from Lavender they were a laugh and surprisingly fun to be with.

It seemed the only ones that were taking the class remotely seriously were Colin, Hermione (of course) and surprise, surprise Romilda Vane. She seemed bent in becoming the best baker, muggle or otherwise, that Hogwarts had ever seen.

First the students, some more eager then others, were told to pick from the list of recipes, collect the ingredients that were required and basically have had it. The only instructions offered from the professor were a quick demonstration to the muggle contraptions that were to work without the aid of magic. The tools and appliances worked the same only you had to know more then the right wand movements and incantations.

Scanning the list of goodies available, Ginny briefly thought of attempting Harry's favorite "treacle tart" but then she thought better of it. Why do his favorite when she could do one of her own. Chocolate chip cookies…..yum! Quickly gathering her ingredients she set to work.

Ginny set up her station in between Hermione and Luna. Hermione was making a chocolate cake, no surprise there. However, Luna had chosen a Christmas pudding, 'interesting choice' Ginny thought. Looking around the room she tried to stifle a giggle as almost three quarters of the other occupants (including Colin) had chosen to attempt a treacle tart. The amused red head couldn't help but snort 'as if anyone could out do her mums!' she thought as a slight irritation started to bubble under her skin ' the very idea was laughable, totally preposterous!'

Shaking her head and giggling under her breath Ginny set to work, she was not one to delude herself about her abilities in the kitchen. She knew she wasn't a good cook, Quidditch was her thing. Plus, as she saw it, Ginny could offer something much more appealing to Harry then a well balanced meal.

Surprisingly, she found she was enjoying herself, maybe it was playing around with the ingredients or perhaps it was the small but destructive food fight she had managed to start between herself and the youngest Creevey. Whatever the reason, she was having a grand time in the kitchen and that in its self was a first for her!

The hours flew by but eventually the class ended when two chocolate cakes (one slightly lop sided) four apple pies, one raspberry mouse, three dozen chocolate chip cookies (slightly burned around the edges) one perfectly shaped Christmas pudding and approximately eight dozen treacle tarts were cooling, chilling or generally lazing around looking delicious (mostly).

A scowl had spread across Harmonies pretty features as she stood comparing her cake with the other absolute perfect masterpiece beside her own. "Mines lop sided" she commented gloomily. Ginny positioned herself beside her perfectionist friend and gingerly rubbing her back she gazed at the cakes in front of her.

"Well, if you turn your head kind of side ways" she said cheekily "it looks great!" swallowing back the giggle threatening to escape at her friends defeated composure. Patting her on the back Ginny quickly added "don't worry Ron won't mind what it looks like, just as long as it's served with a nice glass of cold milk." Then more quietly so Hermione was the only one that could hear she finished wickedly "plus if you serve it to him starker's I am absolutely sure he won't notice the cake at all!"

Smiling Hermione looked at her friend "do you think he will….." she seemed to pause in mid sentence as the private part of her friends opinion had finally penetrated her mind. "Ginny!" Hermione squeaked scandalized, then admitting defeat she added "I'm not sure that he would be able to keep an appetite after that." The two girls smirked at each other at the thought of Ron confronted with a naked Hermione holding a cake, Ginny was sure that would be one of his most favorite dreams coming true.

Hermione reached for her lop sided cake at the same time Ginny reached for her cookies. The two girls turned to see Luna with the most perfect Christmas pudding they had ever seen.

"Don't feel bad, I had help from the miggelmarts, they only come if you know how to call them in their native tongue." Then she turned and glided dreamily out of the room.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and then back down at their own culinary master pieces. "You would have thought she could have shared that piece of information before the start of the class" remarked Hermione dryly then bother girls left the room in peels of laugher.

Neville, Dean and Seamus sat on the crimson couch, while Ron and Harry sat in the over sized arm chairs across from each other. All the boys were staring with amazement at the ever growing pile of treacle tarts piled on top of the coffee table before them.

Harry looked up as the portrait swung open; once again revealing what was now a sickening familiar sight. Another girl with a gleam in her eye was staring at him with a come hither smile while holding more treacle tarts. The unknown girl would then glide over and say the same sentiment (give or take a few words) that had been repeated many times previously.

"Hello Harry" she would purr

"Hello" repeated Harry, although as the scene would continue his greetings became more of a groan.

"I made you something sweet, as your so sweet yourself." The girl would say fluttering her eye lashes then the tart would be pushed into his hands, while some bolder girls would take this opportunity to kiss him on the cheek. Thankfully most were to shy and could barely get out their greeting while handing over their baked goods. However, the giggling was always a constant, no matter who was standing in front of him.

At this point Harry wondered mildly if it was possible to suffocate under the ever growing mounds of tarts. Snickering he thought 'yes, death by tart seems rather fitting for the chosen one!'

Looking at his friends he asked "what the bloody hell am I meant to do with this lot?" he asked his mates.

"Well" started Ron "I guess you eat them?"

"Not bloody likely" firmly stated Harry with an impressive nod of his head

Leaning over to reach for a tart Seamus said cheekily "well I'm not proud" then proceeded to stuff the entire tart into his mouth at once. Mumbling around the tart currently located in his mouth he announced "ith ooth!"

Hearing what they decided was a positive appraisal of the baked goods Dean joined in shortly following him was Ron and then more shyly Neville reached his hand out trying to grab one before the others took them all.

Harry just laughed at his friends as a contest broke out between Dean, Seamus and Ron as to who could stuff more tarts in their mouths at one time.

The room suddenly took on a deathly atmosphere and a cold breeze swept the room causing Harry to shudder. He didn't need to look up to know who was there, but he still hoped he could be wrong. He had the option of ignoring the presence, but being the polite young man he knew his mother would have wanted him to be he took a chance and hoped he would be wrong.

'Please be Voldemort…….. Please be Voldemort……….. Please be Voldemort' he thought while squinting his eyes shut not unlike a child making a wish before blowing out a birthday candle.

Glancing up with one eye open Harry groaned loudly as he was confronted with the smiling face of Romilda Vane. He couldn't help but hold back the shudder that took over his body as he noticed that she was holding more tarts.

Sweetly she said "I baked these just for you Harry, I know they are your favorite." Then leaning over and positioning herself so that he could get the full benefit of her opened blouse she placed the newly baked treats onto the almost tart free table.

Crossing over to him quickly and before he could react she lunged towards his face planting the most unpleasant wet, sticky, gloss covered kiss right on his mouth. Harry moved back so fast he embedded his head into the cushion of the seat behind him. Looking up at the girl with contempt clearly showing in his eyes, he was speechless.

Running her hand through his messy jet black hair she mumbled seductively "why don't you relax and I will just run and get you some pumpkin juice." Before Harry could tell her not to bother she quickly spun on her heels and sashayed, swinging her hips wildly out of the common room.

Silence took over the small group.

"Passionate pink is not your color mate" snickered Ron at his best mates' expression of repulsion.

Harry quickly wiped off the gooey gloss of his mouth with a shudder.

Initiating the challenge of the tarts once more Seamus pointed at the newly delivered refreshments and announced "let the games begin!"

Hermione and Ginny had unfortunately chosen that moment to walk through the portrait. Groaning with disgust at the boys with tarts falling out of their mouths and onto their clothes, Ginny sauntered over to her thankfully crumb free boyfriend and sat down on his lap.

Hermione made her way to stand in front of Ron and quickly explained while holding out her cake with shaking hands "I made this cake in class…err…. I thought you might like to share it."

Ron beamed up into her face, the cake was chocolate, his favorite. Although it was rather lopsided and the icing was falling off at one side, she had made it and it was perfect in his eyes.

"OH YA thanks 'Monie" his handsome grin reached his twinkling blue eyes and she couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride at his obvious delight with her gift.

Harry smiled at his two best friends, so obviously growing closer to each other. It was something he was pleased to see even if it made him feel slightly uncomfortable when left alone with them.

Ginny studied her boyfriend and spotted a smear of what could only be lip gloss and as she would never be caught dead warring passionate pink, apricot was her preference, she instantly knew that it was not from her. Taking a finger to wipe away the offending smear she raised one elegant eyebrow questionably.

Harry blushed as he realized what her eyes had noticed, his mind reeling for an explanation as to what had been happening that afternoon. "ummm well, errr"

Noticing his friends' dilemma Dean tried to give an explanation for the strange events that had been happening. "Harry has been accosted by his fan club, some more forward then others. That particular shade belonging to Vane, the girl was on him like… well, I'm not sure really, but the poor bloke never stood a chance Ginny."

The room grew silent as they all waited for the explosion that was sure to arrive from the fiery red head. Surprising everyone, she simply turned to Harry and asked saucily "did my icklle Harrykins get scared by the big bad Vane?"

Smirking with relief that showed in his eyes, Harry put on the best "little boy" pout he could muster and sniffed sadly "I think I'm traumatized Gin."

Giggling she leaned in closer and teased cheekily "well lets see what I can do for you!" The two quickly became entwined at the mouth as she dragged her hands through his already messy locks. Harry's hands snaked around her waist holding her body close to his as the kiss became heated all thoughts of their surroundings completely lost.

"Oi!" shouted Ron with disgust "remember the rules, not in front of me!"

Harry and Ginny reluctantly broke apart and the others shared a laugh while Ron rubbed his eyes roughly trying to wipe away the image of his little sister and best friend snogging on the couch in front of him.

Clearing his voice and noticing the cake his friend was currently stuffing his face with, Harry glanced up at his girlfriend. "So, what baked goodness did you bring to tempt me with my love?" peaking around her shoulder like an excited child at Christmas, trying to see what she was hiding.

Laughing Ginny reached for her cookies that she had baked. They were presented on a large blue platter, oddly shaped with burnt edges and not one resembling an actual eatable cookie.

She laughed at his raised eyebrows "I made them for me, but I could be persuaded to let you have one, or two…..I guess" she told him with a wicked sassy grin.

Harry reached out for a cookie and took a bite. They weren't bad, that is to say they weren't exactly good either. But being the good boyfriend that he was, he ate them without complaint and even went as far as insisting that he not have to share them with anyone. Ginny laughed with joy as she watched him gobble down her cookies, smacking anyone's hands when they had dared to sneak one off the platter.

The room was jolted out of its merriment and Harry had almost choked on his cookie when a scream, no it was more of a loud shriek, echoed through out the room.

Romilda Vane was furious, she watched in Horror as Dean and Seamus were finishing off her tarts that she had made for Harry. She was only gone a short while…….how?...why?... Too many questions swam through her befuddled mind. Worst of all was Harry; he just sat there eating those ridiculous cookies with HER on his lap! It was just too much, she stormed from the room muttering things unrecognizable to the average person, and one might have suspected she was not in fact speaking English.

Almost at the same time another cry was heard just outside the common room. As the portrait door swung open a triumphant Eloise Midgen was towering over a chocolate cake covered Lavender Brown. It would seem that Miss Midgen had grown tired of the other girls not so veiled insults in her weekly postings in the girls' dormitory. Revenge was in fact served sweetly according to Eloise.

Lavender Brown, covered in chocolate cake sat stunned looking at her masterpiece ruined and not only covering herself but also most of the hallway itself. She was presently too shocked to speak, with Parvati and Padma giggling at the scene behind her.

Licking his fingers, Ron who had not noticed any of the goings on in the hallway or the return and dramatic withdrawal of one Miss Vane, turned a smiling chocolate covered face to Hermione who had perched herself on the fireplace hearth.

"THAT CAKE WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT 'MONIE!" and then rewarded the smiling girl with a great big mushy chocolate covered kiss right on the lisp.

The frustrated screams from Lavender echoed throughout the hallways of the great school. It seemed nothing was to go right for her when it came to Ronald Weasley, she would have to bring out her big guns, maybe jealously was the way to go.

**Ok, sorry this one was out a little late; I was working through my writers block slowly. But after a few changes and a few re-writes I finally got it out. Hope you liked it; why not tell me what you thought. Please REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Harry Potter and co., but I received my new hoodie sweaters, one with the DA on it, one with S.P.E.W. and the final one with the Hogwarts crest. LOVE THEM!!**

**Thank to all the wonderful reviewers out there! I can not tell you how much you encourage me, it is so important to know that someone likes what you are doing. It keeps my motivation alive!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my biggest online fan SilverFlame77. I asked for some ideas as to what Harry and Ginny might fight about and was sent several good ideas so I decided to merge them all and slightly change a few things. Anywho, this is for you SilverFlame77 for your continued support and encouragement.**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Enough is Enough!**

_Rule#7_

_How to act like the Lady you Wish you were._

_This really should be self explanatory, if you are having trouble with the concept you can once again use me as your compass. Not that you will NEVER be able to reach my height of elegance and natural sophistication, but at least it might stop you from acting like a complete buffoon._

_Some simple rules to follow are listed below (I have tried to use terms that anyone can follow even El……err umm, well lets just say more "challenged" girls.)_

_Walk up right (you are not an ape so stop slouching!)_

_Always pay attention to your appearance (this is going back to an earlier rule, but its VERY important and therefore worth mentioning twice._

_Pleasant smiles are becoming (not grinning like a clown on parade, try practicing in a mirror. Here is a rule of thumb, when trying to decide on your "natural" grin, if your reflection scares you, then it will scare him._

_Speak slowly and clearly. (Please remember there is a difference between communicating with style and grace and speaking to him like he has a learning disability!)_

_Body Language, this could be a challenge for a fair few of you. (Here are some hints, you could try reaching out to gently touch his arm when you are talking, or sitting with him closely when there are other seats available. This would show him you want to spend time with him. Remember subtly is impetrative here as you do not want to come across as desperate or needy. If you are not sure what I am talking about, then look up the word in the dictionary. Learn it! Live it! BE IT!)_

_Meal time, several points are a must as we all have to take part in meals, even if some of you might consider a salad once or twice, I mean it wouldn't exactly kill you. (Do NOT eat with your mouth open. Take small portions, eat slowly, this will prevent those most un-lady like noises of indigestion! (its not a race after all) Be careful to avoid spilling and staining food on your clothes. Here's a cute hint, why not try making a plate for him, that way you could give him the idea that you are here to look after __all__ his needs._

_These are just a few beginning points, but they should be enough to give the impression that you are more refined then you actually are. Remember the manners your mommy taught you!_

_Please keep in mind, I am NOT a miracle worker, some of you (and you know who you are) will just come across as "odd" but try your best anyway._

_Good Luck_

_Lavender Brown_

* * *

Ginny found herself once again in a small dark confined closet in the arms of one devastatingly handsome Harry James Potter. Neither was complaining of the cramped quarters. This particular broom closet was one of their most favorites as there was more room to maneuver and discard excess clothing.

"mmmmmmmmm………Harry" Ginny whispered into the darkness. Loving the feeling of his hands caressing her body while his mouth sought out that pleasure point, that was located just below her right ear. She could feel his lips smiling against her sensitive skin at the sound of her seductive moans.

Running her hands up and down his back, dragging her nails gently over his solid muscular back she felt his body shudder with the pleasure that she was inflicting.

"Oh, God Gin!" Harry groaned as he pulled at the buttons of her blouse. His own shirt had been discarded moments ago and now lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the closet by their feet.

Both Harry and Ginny were caught up with the pleasure they were giving and receiving, neither had noticed the crack of light that began to invade their desire filled cocoon. As the door slowly opened with a creak, the offending light began to grow and take over the darkness. Before they knew it they were falling onto the cold stone hallway floor blinking back the sudden bright light that was invading their passion filled fog.

"Oh sorry" giggled the sickly sweet voice of Romilda Vane as she glanced down at the couple. Her eyes hungrily soaking up Harry's bare chest, unconsciously wetting her lips with her tongue trying to relieve the sudden dryness.

Harry stood up glaring daggers at the Hufflepuff 5th year as he reached a hand out to help his girlfriend to her feet. Ginny quietly buttoned up her blouse and handed Harry his shirt. Thinking quickly, he snatched up her wand that had come loose from her pocket and pocketed it as far away from Ginny as he could. The last thing they needed was another "accidental" hexing; he didn't think McGonagall would be so understanding this time.

Once the young lovers were again dressed albeit slightly rumpled, they both stalked off back to the common room, the mood broken once again. This scenario had been happening for weeks. Neither Harry nor Ginny could figure out how Vane kept finding them each time. The couple had been "accidentally" interrupted several times in many very compromising positions and in various stages of undress. Each time by Vane sporting hardness in her eyes for Ginny and a barley concealed Hunger for Harry. Not to mention Vanes various different "snogging" partners by her side that she used to throw in Harry's face in a sad attempt to provoke his jealously.

"How the hell does she know where we are" grumbled Ginny as they walked through the halls "and where the hell is my wand!"

Handing her back her wand Harry answered with exasperation. "Merlin Knows Gin, maybe she has me on some type of sensor alert" grunted Harry. It would be funny if he hadn't found the whole situation so damn frustrating. Actually, Harry was beyond frustrated; all he wanted was to spend some quality time with his girlfriend. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Vane had her own copy of the marauders map.

"I don't know why you didn't let me hex her" thought Ginny as an image of Vane sporting a rather lovely bat bogie drifted into her mind. She couldn't stop the spread of the most evil grin across her lovely features.

"Gin, after last week's incident with those 4th years, I don't think McGonagall would believe the attack was accidental." He released a small snicker at the memory of his girlfriends' satisfied face when she had accidentally left the small group of 4th years that had been loudly admiring Harry during Quidditch practice, running in fear of the magically altered Bludger with a mission. Harry knew only to well how hard it was to run away from a tampered Bludger thanks to Dobby trying to "save" him back in his second year.

Romilda Vane once again left a disappointed young man standing alone in the darkened hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After she successfully managed to track down and break-up another snogging session between her Harry and that scarlet that was masquerading as his girlfriend. She had simply faked a headache and quickly head back to the common room to bask in her glory and their misery. She knew she was getting under Ginny's skin, anytime her plan would start to reap its rewards.

Harry would soon grow tired of Ginny's constant bad moods and seeing herself with all those boys she was supposedly snogging. He wouldn't be able to resist but to start to wonder about her in "that" way. Harry would grow so jealous, he would then track her down and demand she give up all the others and focus only on him, her "chosen one". This scene would naturally be played out in front of the entire Gryffindor common room, if not the entire school, thus leaving Ginny sobbing in the corner in awe of the girl who was truly destined to be "the chosen ones" equal, that girl being the one and only Romilda Potter…I mean Vane, but Romilda Potter does have a lovely ring to it! The plan was so simple, it couldn't possibly fail.

Harry and Ginny sat cuddled on the couch in front of a roaring fire determined not to let the previous interruption ruin their night together. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders playing with the natural waves of her hair. Ginny was tucked up close to him happily resting her head on his chest and drawing slow small circles on the top of his thigh.

She signed and looked up at her boyfriends bemused expression. "Harry" she inquired "what are you thinking?"

Harry smirked sexily at the girl in his arms "just that if you wore skirts more often then I could get my hand up them sssoooo much easier." His innocent expression was giving the total opposite impression of his words.

"But where is the challenge in that Mr. Potter?" She enquired, if she had been offended by his remark her face showed no sign of it.

"Too true my love too true" he chuckled pulling her closer to him to bury his face into her hair taking in the fresh flowery sent that at uniquely Ginny.

Ginny turned and whispered something into his ear suggestively that made his eyes widened and glazed over with desire. She giggled at his excited expression

"That is a VERY excellent idea Ms. Weasley. He said once he had found his voice again. Dipping his head he started suckling her neck and sending shivers of delight running through her body.

Finally making it back to the common room Romilda took a moment to adjust her clothing to look like she had just participated in the snogging session of the century. Messing up her hair she stepped through the portrait door. She was not pleased with what greeted her. Not only did HE not even notice her entrance, but they were still attached to each other, hands, legs, lips even by tongue! The couple seemed to be growing closer and closer with every day. They were suppose to be at each others throat by now, arguing not like THIS! Harry was suppose to be sending HER longing looks, not lip locked with that harpy!

NO! This would not do at all; she would have to consult Lavender immediately. Speeding quickly up the winding staircase she entered the 6th year girls' dormitory in search of her mentor.

Days past and too Harry and Ginny's pleasant surprise, they seemed to have been left alone as the ever present presence of Vane diminished dramatically. The snogging broom closets were once again safe, much to the young couples delight.

Presently they were involved in a very pleasant Saturday, enjoying the sunshine and one of the last truly nice days before winter would be fully upon them.

Harry and Ginny were joined by Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and surprisingly a couple of new additions to the group, Parvati and Padma. They had been playing a rousing game of American touch football that quickly escalated into tackling, boy verse the girls. Dean had explained the rules to them after he had received a late birthday present from his cousin in America.

Harry had to admit, the best part of the game was the tackling, especially when directed toward Ginny. He found himself tackling her no matter if she held the ball or not, the couple would go down then compete in a battle of wills to see who would remain on top, resulting in a heated snogging session until being interrupted (or yelled at rather rudely) by the balance of their group.

It was past lunch before they realized the time and the group had missed the regularly scheduled school meal. As the boys stomachs showed their disgust in this omission they quickly agreed on a picnic outside. The boys set off towards the schools kitchens in search of supplies and the help of a house elf or two. Meanwhile the girls sat by the lake staking their claim on a pleasant picnic spot by the lake, chatting and gossiping.

"All I am saying is you should keep your eyes out for Lavender" said Parvati to Hermione. "I am not sure what she is planning but she seems to have lost all contact with reality."

Snorting with her agreement Padma added "have you seen those ridicules rules she as has been posting on the girls notice board?" shaking her head in disgust.

"A lot of the younger girls have been taking them rather seriously" concluded Parvati "I have to admit I was hoping to gain Harry's attention" she turned a worried look towards Ginny "but anyone with half a brain can see he is totally mad about you" she indicated Ginny with a graceful hand gesture.

Smiling with a slight blush Ginny suddenly found the different colored leafs that had fallen extremely interesting.

"Vane is a complete psycho!" announced Padma. This got Ginny's attention as she snapped her head up locking her penetrating eyes with the other girls' widened ones.

Gulping down her nervousness at the intensity of the red heads gaze she continued. "I hear she had been talking about slipping Harry a love potion…… I mean how desperate can you be?" finished Padma exchanging a disgusted look with her sister.

Ginny exchanged a worried look with Hermione, both silently agreeing to do what they could to ensure Harry's safety from the overly obsessed girl.

Soon the conversation turned to harmless flirting as the boys made their way over joining the girls with the picnic lunch they had enquired from the kitchens. Lunch was a pleasant affair as the teens laughed, joked and flirted the lazy ware afternoon away with no worries to be held, at least on the surface.

No one had noticed the sleek arrival of the two most unwanted guests since Voldemorts return until it was too late.

"Having fun are we?" purred Lavender while an excited Romilda Vane practically pranced at the side like a well trained poodle. Taking in the group, her eyes swept the couples ignoring the icy looks from four of the five girls; Luna just sat happily enjoying the fritterwicks dance in the warm fall winds.

Surprising everyone Lavenders gaze settled on a startled Harry and before anyone had time to think she launched herself at Harry knocking him onto his back kissing him passionately while lying on top of the struggling boy pinning him with her body. She had a surprising amount of strength when she was determined.

Several things happened at once; Vane screamed in horror as this was NOT the plan they had agreed upon earlier. Hermione attempted to pull Harry from under Lavender, however the death grip she had on him seemed to be impenetrable. Ginny now enraged launched herself at Lavender, pulling her off her panicking boyfriend by the hair. Lavender screamed in pain and swung her arm out connecting with Ginny's stomach knocking the girl off her feet. Harry scrambled back much like a crab trying to get as far away from Lavender as possible, only stopping when his head connected with the large tree near by. Ginny let out a battle cry while lunging again towards Lavender, the two going down in a fit of arms and legs knocking over the jug of pumpkin juice towards a shocked Padma. Padma screamed as the pumpkin juice soaked her outfit, Parvati reached for the napkins in order to help save her sisters blouse accidentally knocking over a bowl of mixed fruit salad onto Dean's lap. Dean stood up abruptly, his crotch now covered in the sticky syrup; Seamus broke out in hysterical laughter while pointing at Dean causing Dean to lunge at Seamus knocking Ron into Hermione. Hermione had been trying to break up the fight between Ginny and Lavender resulting in Vane coming to her mentors' aid by lunging towards Hermione causing Neville to fall into the lake, spluttering as Ron reached out a hand to help him. However the battle escalating between the four girls knocked him into the lake head first resulting in Ron and Neville falling back into the waters depths. This was all happening while Luna sat dreamily taking in the peculiar scene around her with amusement, snacking on grapes.

Hermione, Romilda, Lavender and Ginny were now in a knock out, hair pulling, fist flying fight. Harry looked on in horror trying to find were his girlfriend began and ended in the jumble of arms and legs. Finally Harry was able to grab hold of Ginny's waist pulling her out of the twisted limbs. Her arms and legs were swinging out fiercely while cursing up a storm equal to any sailor.

"ENOUGH" a disembodied voiced roared and sent an uneasy shiver down everyone's spine as the fighting came to an abrupt halt. Everyone, that is except for Luna, as she had not budged from her grape snacking position during the odd interlude.

All faces, some more out of breath then others turned to see the stern face of Professor McGonagall. "Miss. Brown! Miss. Vane! Miss. Granger! Miss. Weasley! Detention tonight! 7:30 sharp! You will come to my class room for further instructions, do NOT be late!" indicating that Lavender and Romilda should follow her away from the offending scene she was gone as fast as she had arrived.

Pushing out of Harry's arms and turning sharply around Ginny pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "YOU LET HER KISS YOU!"

"I didn't" squeaked Harry in protest

"ON THE BLOODY LIPS!" she screamed, shaking in anger.

"SHE ATTACKED ME!" he demanded, now angry at being accused of something he clearly did not deserve.

"YOU SURE LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE ENJOYING IT!" Ginny bellowed. She knew she was being unreasonable but she was so very angry and he was the only one she could take her anger out on.

"Ginny……you have to understand, Harry didn't do anything to encourage her" reasoned Hermione, trying to inject some rationale thought into the young angry read head.

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSSES FOR HIM!" screamed Ginny then turning on her heals she stormed off towards the castle, a string of curses streaming from her delicate mouth in her wake.

Blinking several times Harry turned to Ron with pleading eyes and spoke directly towards his best mate in a deathly quiet voice "I didn't do anything mate."

"I know Harry, Ginny has a bad temper, she just needs to cool down." Ron said trying to sooth his obviously distraught friend. Hermione looked up at him with admiration, she was sure he would find away to blame Harry too, the Weasley temper was not a pleasant thing to deal with and did not tend to lean towards sanity.

Professor McGonagall had set the girls their detentions in different parts of the castle after giving them a strict lecture on the proper behavior fitting a young lady and a Gryffindor. Ginny was to complete her detention in the dungeons with Professor Slughorn, Romilda was to complete hers in the kitchens with the house elves, Lavender was sentenced to serve hers in the library and finally Hermione was to complete her detention with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

Harry sat completely depressed. 'Why does everything have to be so hard' he wondered 'Ginny will soon realize I am so not worth dealing with all this crap!' His friends watched helplessly as he slipped further and further into a dark place in his mind. Ron had long since stopped trying to cheer him up, some times you just had to let Harry get it out of his system. Looking at the time he got up and stretched, instructing Seamus and Dean to keep an eye on Harry as he had to sweep the castle hallways looking for rule breakers with a prefect from Ravenclaw.

This was the quiet and somber scene that greeted Romilda Vane as she was the first of the four girls to make it back to the common room that evening. Gliding over to the couch and ignoring the warnings from Seamus and Dean she settled onto the seat beside the object of her affection.

Placing a hand on his thigh she whispered into his ear "she's not good enough for you Harry" moving her hand up and down with a firm pressure she added with a seductive purr "I could make you so happy Harry, if you would only open your eyes and let me."

Harry looked at her hand on his leg then up towards the girl grinning back at him seductively and growled "leave me alone!"

"You heard him!" a soft but firm voice was heard coming from his left hand side. Looking up he saw the heavenly sight of Ginny Weasley. She had and apologetic look for Harry that turned into a predatory cold glare when it reached Vane. Romilda had the good sense to back away from Harry snatching her hand from his leg as if it was burned.

Ginny came towards Harry with a grace and seductive swagger, pushing him further back onto the couch Ginny straddled him, her legs resting on either side of his body. Connecting her centre with his she leaned in and kissed him passionately, raking her fingers through his hair, producing a sensuous moan deep from deep within Harry. She ground her hips into his as her kiss conveyed all the love, lust and passion that were blended into an earth shattering soul searching experience.

The two lovers were so immersed into each other they did not notice the common room empty at Seamus and Dean's insistence. Slowly bringing her head up she drew back from him and looked deep into Harry's eyes that were staring back at her, pupils enlarged and clouded over with passion.

Softly she spoke into the sexually charged room "am I forgiven?" her teeth worrying her bottom lip waiting for his response, hoping she had not messed up so badly that he wouldn't be able to forgive her this time.

Stretching his neck toward his girlfriend he placed sweet kisses on each eye lid, then on both cheeks, the tip of her nose and finally on her lips stretching out the final kiss expertly. "Were we fighting?" he asked playfully with is trade mark sexy smirk gracing is handsome features.

Ginny let go the breath she was unaware she had been holding and buried her head into the side of his neck, blinking back the tears that were threatening to escape. Breathing in the sent of him until it filled her every cell, she sighed into his neck her breath tickling the sensitive spot that was one of her favorites to play with.

His arms held her tightly, absorbing all the tension that had attacked her body, willing her to relax. As long as he had her he knew he could handle anything that came his way, he just hoped she felt the same way.

Ron met Hermione as she left the hospital wing. "That is quite the right hook you've got their 'Mione." He smirked as the laughter danced in his eyes cementing his teasing manor.

'Shut it you!" she replied playfully smacking his chest, her hand resting a little longer then necessary at the contact.

"I think I've been a bad influence on you" he remarked with a completely serious face, shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"Ron?" she asked as she came to stand directly in front of him, so close it made him swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Ya?" was his only response as his brain refused to function.

"Kiss me" she whispered, her breath mingled in the cool breeze of the evening and filled his senses so completely that the rest of the world seemed to vanish into thin air.

Coming together, there was no more need of words as actions always spoke louder. Their lips touched and the kiss quickly grew into a raging ball of passion, the heat from it taking over their body and souls. They stumbled towards an abandoned class room to privately study each others anatomy.

Vane was sitting on Lavenders bed waiting for the girl to return from the detention. "Why did you kiss Harry?" she asked with a steely voice the moment the other girl entered her room.

Coming to a halt and with a surprised look on her face she calculated her answer. "To get Ron jealous of course!" she replied smoothly her tone of voice carefully chosen as if she was speaking to a very small child.

Rising from the bed with her hands on her hips Vane challenged her further. "Why Harry, you could of kissed Dean or Seamus or Neville!" she expressed each name while waving her hands around wildly her temper heating with each word.

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Lavender snapped back waspishly

The room grew quiet as an uncomfortable tension filled every corner. Vane turned towards the door as dramatically as she could muster, flipping her hair over her shoulder "I WILL get Harry my own way, WITHOUT your help!" then she stormed from the room slamming the door behind her.

Ignoring the other girls that were presently sharing the room and had gone completely without notice during the heated exchanged, while taking in the scene with great interest. Lavender busied herself with her nightly ritual for bed. 'Ya right!' thought Lavender unkindly 'like that is at all possible!'

She knew the girl was no match for Ginny Weasley, especially with what she had witnessed going on in the common room when she had returned. Ginny had been using a tool that women have been using for centuries and using it rather well from the reactions Harry had been showing.

Turning her thoughts back to another red head she stopped to ponder, had she set her sights on someone below her station? Was Ronald Weasley really up to her standards? After all she was Lavender Brown; maybe she should find someone more worthy of her. Maybe, just maybe if she kept with this line of thought his rejection wouldn't sting so much. With that last thought she drifted off to sleep unaware that the red head in question was deeply involved with the girl of his dreams and that girl had no intention of giving him up anytime soon.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it, the story is coming to an end soon maybe four more chapters then on too the other story that has been invading my mind. I am actually very excited about it, and yes surprise, surprise it will again feature Harry and Ginny. Although I am playing with the thought of it being set more AU then my usual, maybe not having Moldy Shorts around so Harry can have his family back and maybe a sibling or two. Tell me what you think, I wont change him too much as I feel that he would still be sweet (cause of his mom, but then with the influence of James and Sirius, he would be quite the devil in training…..tell me what you think?) As always, please review and let me know, even if it's a quick Love it or Hate it, I just like to hear from you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Harry Potter and co., you know it, I know it and I am pretty sure JK knows it too.**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Nothing but Sighs and Giggles**

_Rule #8_

_Helping your man with his delicate ego_

_A mans ego is a delicate thing and must be handled with care and extreme caution. One wrong move and you could send him packing, only to be consoled by the next willing female. This rule is a bit difficult for me to explain, as it does not pertain to me at all. Simply put, any one of my boyfriends and or admirers would be far to busy trying desperately to compete in making me happy to be worried about a bruised ego. They are much more concerned with winning my attention. You however, are not as blessed (I really do feel sorry for you all, it must be awful, truly tragic even to be like you)._

_Getting back to the topic at hand, the male ego must be stroked, inflated and generally handled with kit gloves at all times. Your ultimate goal is to have him crave your compliments, he needs to desire you positive attention so much it will become an addiction. Say things like how intelligent you think he is, coo over his strong arms, his good looks, squeal with excitement over everything he does. Do no forget to laugh at his jokes, even if they are not funny. Generally be in awe of him at any given time no matter what he may be doing at the time. In short girls, lay it on think! _

_Also for you older girls that have moved beyond the sweet "hand holding" stage and are now into holding much more "interesting" parts of his anatomy, remember to moan and moan loudly ( if you feel something or NOT!) Calling out his name will only increase his ego and help thing to move along rather nicely in the end._

_One more thing for all of you (especially those who maybe slightly more competitive then is actually attractive in the female gender) always and I do mean ALWAYS let him win AT EVERYTHING!!_

_Good Luck_

_Lavender Brown_

* * *

Hermione sat very stiff in the library, her body practically vibrating with irritation while staring daggers at Harry Potter. Why, you may ask was she, the third leg of the "golden trio" glaring with the hot white intensity of the sun at one of her best and most trusted friends? The answer was simple; he was causing the most annoying distraction from her precious school work.

Well to be fair, he wasn't the actual irritant as it was much as the major female population of the library, currently ignoring their own homework responsibilities and glazing dreamily at the oblivious Gryffindor. It wasn't so much the gazing that was causing her distress as it was the loud girlish sighing that was playing through out the room, not to mention the constant giggling.

How Harry could handle this on a daily basis without going completely insane was beyond her. As for Ginny, she finally understood her need to hex as many of the witches that had been dogging their steps since the beginning of the term.

Hermione couldn't remember a time where she had been more annoyed, not even Ron could have made her this irritated and that was saying something. So there she sat glaring at her friend, huffing and puffing with indignation as her temper began to get the better of her.

"What?" Harry asked quietly taking in his obviously irritated friend with a questioning look. Her response was only to widen her eyes and glance around the room pointedly. Her lips held together firmly in a thin white line pursed in the most primly manner. You might have thought she had the unfortunate displeasure of consuming a bogie flavored bertie bott bean.

"What?" Harry whispered again frustrated with her lack of response.

As always, when he was frustrated he would run a hand absentmindedly through his already messy raven colored hair. At this, some what innocent gesture, which he had been doing with an alarming frequency as he tried to make sense of the potions essay that he had been struggling with. Several very loud sighs were heard through out the library randomly exploding like tiny little lust filled bombs scattered all over the room.

The rounds of giggling would soon follow the sighing with such regularity you could have set your watch by it. Not to mention the draft that was kicking up with all of the eye fluttering that were being directed at Harry from all corners of the room.

"Would you STOP doing that!" hissed Hermione as she demanded her request through strong white gritted teeth. He was seriously messing with her studying mojo!

Releasing his own sigh of annoyance, his hand slowly crept on its own accord towards his hair once again dragging it through his messy locks. This response to stress was so automatic, so completely ingrained in his personality; he was totally unaware of the pass it had made, once again ruffling his already messy hair. That simple action set off once again a chorus of sighing and giggles as they were heard echoing through the room once more.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Harry flashed Hermione an apologetic smile trying to charm his way out of a sticky situation. Unfortunately that only seemed to once again invite more sighing which brought about another round of giggling and eye fluttering from across the room.

Rolling her eyes she smirked at her friends' exasperated expression, if she was annoyed with the silly girls she could only imagine what he was feeling. Finally seeing the humor in the situation she tried to stifle a laugh, her shoulders shaking with the struggle to keep the laughter low out of respect for her beloved Library.

This made Harry grin even wider, the charming smile reached his eyes as they took in the amusing picture of Hermione struggling against her better judgment.

However, that reaction only seemed to once again release another round of sighs, giggles and eye fluttering from his many admirers and as such, a rather loud and most certainly un-lady like snort exploded from Hermione. She was now tearing up from her barley contained laughter griping her sides from the pain of holding in her mirth.

This was the peculiar scene that greeted an amused Ginny Weasley as she walked with stealth like movements until she was standing directly behind the young heart throb.

Harry felt a pair of soft delicate hands reached around him covering his eyes. The flowering sent that was so uniquely hers assaulted his senses. He felt her soft hair brush against his face and shoulders as she whispered into his ear.

"Guess who?" her voice caressed his ear in a soft whispering kiss.

"Mmmmm……….not sure, it could be anyone really" he smirked "why not give me a hint?" his hands reached out behind his back, groping her backside 'accidentally'.

"A hint huh?" she purred. A small giggle escaped her lips as he tickled her side with one hand, while the other still pleasantly rested on her backside.

"Well I have red hair, beautiful eyes, a tasteful amount of freckles scattered across my perfect nose." Then smirking she leaned in closer to his ear and whispered seductively "I just so happen to be a hell of a lot of fun in a broom closet!"

Ginny straightened up, her hands still covering his eyes as she grinned madly at Hermione who had been watching the pair in amusement.

Harry was quiet, pretending to work out the clues she had given him, lifting his head he announced over his shoulder his guess with a most serious expression "Ron?"

This wise crack earned our hero a non to pleasant smack up the side of his head as she removed her hands from his eyes. "Prat" she called out to him with a pout on her lips that betrayed the laughter in her eyes.

Harry quickly turned grabbing Ginny waist and pulling her down to settle her onto his lap. He placed sweet kisses on her neck working a trail up to her ear, slightly nipping at her earlobe with his teeth.

"Why, if it isn't the delightful Miss. Weasley" he grinned and Ginny giggled.

Hermione smiled, shifting her eyes back to her school work to give the couple some limited privacy. The rest of the room did one of three things. They, sighed and giggled with pleasure (each fantasying being the girl in his arms), growled with frustration (each fuming at the injustice of not being the girl in his arms) or ignored the scene altogether as they couldn't care less, most of the latter being the male occupants of the room.

Two occupants of the Library who were sitting at opposite sides of the room, silently taking in the loving scene in front of them both sporting icy expressions for the young couple wrapped in each others arms.

Romilda Vane sat glaring at Ginny Weasley; never before had she wanted to use an unforgivable curse on another witch or wizard in her life. Unless you counted the time she found her younger brother reading her diary out loud to a group of neighborhood boys. Gathering her things she stormed from the Library, her mind going over every failed attempt at getting HIS attention away from that cheep red head! She might have to resort to something a bit more drastic, but what?

Lavender Brown sat with an equal icy glare on her pretty face, only this time it was directed solely at Harry Potter. How dare he not return her kiss, wizards all over the school would have done anything for a kiss from her! She had actually heard a girl snickering at her rebuffed affections, now she had another problem to deal with. Things were rapidly getting out of hand. Her first problem was once again Ronald Weasley and his continued stubbornness to look at no one other then that know-it-all. Now to add to her confusion this most negative response from Harry, it was all she could do not to scream bloody murder at the boy. She could understand him not taking notice of Vane, but Ginny could not hold a candle to her, she was after all "the" Lavender Brown!

Drumming her perfect nails on the table at the same time as she unconsciously chewed the inside of her cheek, she pondered her predicament. These boys were going to be begging for her attention when she was through or her name wasn't Lavender Brown!

The weekend was finally upon them, the students wearily sighed a collective appreciation for its arrival at last. It had been a hectic week. The school work had been pilling up as the Professors seemed to have entered into a private competition with each other to see who could make the student body more miserable.

Snogging closets everywhere had become abandoned that week as couples braised themselves under their pressure of the mounting school work and O.W.L. preparations. Harry and Ginny had not been able to find time to enjoy any quality alone time all week long. In fact, if it hadn't been for the rushed meal times, Quidditch practice or the wonderful chance meetings in the majestic school hallways or the Library that week, they wouldn't have seen each other at all.

Harry and Ron wandered down the winding stair case laughing at the previously shared joke delivered by none other then Mr. Finnegan. Seamus was known as a ladies man with several useful talents, some being his never ending supply of dirty jokes and the ability to string together a brilliant party at the drop of a hat.

Neville had already descended the stairs and was awaiting the remainder of their group while sitting with the girls. Dean and the Irish comedian were just heading out of the dorm, both screaming with laughter.

The girls and Neville turned with smiling faces toward the joville group. Ginny gave a secret smile meant only for her boyfriend and greeted him with a very passionate kiss, dragging his head down to meet hers while exploring his dark hair with her delicate fingers.

Once he was released he graced her with his trade mark sexy smirk. "Missed me?" winking playfully as his hands snaked around her small waist.

"Not really" she quipped. A small smile crept across her face as she feigned interest in studying her finger nails intently.

Harry responded by yanking her roughly against him so she was flush against his body. So close that a breeze wouldn't be able to pass through them. He growled possessively into her ear "like hell you didn't". Harry swooped down and claimed her with his mouth, leaving no doubt to her and anyone who cared to watch, that she belonged to him and him alone.

They held onto each other while they regained their legs, or rather the ability to use them once again. Hand in hand they strolled pleasantly out of the portrait towards the great hall for breakfast and to once again meet up with their friends who had abandoned them during that morning's heated reunion.

After that amazing kiss Ginny Weasley was unable to wipe off the ear to ear grin that had taken over her fine features. That was until the arrival of the owl post.

A large grey ministry of magic owl glided towards her landing with ease and grace for such a large bird. It held out its leg for her to remove the letter attached. Wiping her hands quickly on her jeans she tossed apiece of bacon to the grateful bird and ripped open the letter.

_**My Dearest Sister Ginevra,**_

_**It is with the greatest pleasure that I offer you my deepest congratulations. Your happy news has reached these grand halls of the Ministry of Magic, announcing your current courting status with one Mr. Harry James Potter.**_

_**What a fantastic opportunity you hold and I am sure that you will agree, that it can and must be used for the greater good for us all. My dearest baby sister, you now hold a very rare spot of influence over the "chosen one".**_

_**It is my wish and I am sure you will agree with me once more. That it would be a great benefit to Hogwarts as well as the entire wizarding community that our Harry is seen to join forces with the esteemed Minister of Magic against any rising panic that the unfortunate business of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named untimely return may have caused.**_

_**I am sure you are more then up to the challenge and look forward to your positive response on these matters. **_

_**Congratulations once again dearest sister, please send Harry my most whole hearted approval of your relationship.**_

_**Best regards,**_

_**Your loving brother**_

_**Percy Weasley**_

_**Personal Assistant**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes, she trembled with rage staring ominously at the letter. Harry thought if she could have set it on fire with only a glance that the look that was currently playing upon her face would surly be the one to have done it.

"Something wrong Gin?" he asked his girlfriend cautiously. Both Ron and Hermione looked on with interest wondering what crap the ministry was trying to pull this time as they had all recognized the trade mark on the envelope.

Speaking through gritted teeth, Ginny handed over the letter to Harry "my GIT brother send his most humble and noble approval of our relationship" the sarcasm was dripping heavily off each word.

Harry read the letter his anger growing at Percy and the Minister with every carefully chosen word, as the latter of the pair undoubtedly was the one pulling the strings at the not so veiled undertone of the letter now in his hands.

"Bloody Minster" snapped Harry moodily as he handed over the letter quickly to Ron. Hermione and Ron read the letter together, both with matching outraged expressions their mouths hanging open at the sheer underhandedness, not even they were aware Percy could have stooped to.

"I won't do it Gin" Harry stated strongly but gently taking her hand into his "I will NOT be their poster boy!"

Ginny stroked the side of his face gently and kissed him softly touching her forehead with his. "I wouldn't ask you too" she answered simply with a determined but soft voice "Not for ANYONE" she stated firmly.

Ron snickered as Hermione, Ginny and Harry looked up into his triumphant face. "well, one good bit of news has come from this, you've got another one down" then tucking back into his breakfast he added "looks like only Bill and Charlie now."

Harry couldn't stop the panic and bile that rose in him, filling his every pore. They were the last and most frightening brothers in his opinion. The curse breaker and the dragon tamer "yeah" he spoke dryly "should be a breeze. If I survive them, then old Tommy boy should be a walk in the park".

Smirking at Harry, Ron turned laughing eyes towards Hermione and stated proudly "I'm sure glad you don't come with a house full of brothers!"

Laughing equally as merrily as her boyfriend Hermione winked slyly at Harry, tuning to Ron she said "that is true, however YOU have to face my Parents as we all know Harry is already well in on that score!"

The group of teens laughed loudly at Ron's paled features, how could he have forgotten about her Parents? Maybe Harry doesn't have it so bad after all.

* * *

**Happy March break to anyone who gets to have one! Remember to review, review and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprisingly I still do not own Harry Potter and co. However, I do still find myself delightfully entertained reading and writing fan fiction and intend on indulging in the temptation for as long as I am happy to do so without endorsements or money changing hands in anyway shape for form. **

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Parties, Schemes and Revelations**

_Rule #9_

_Public Displays of Affection (PDA) are not just for entertainment and his enjoyment._

_This next rule can make or break your whole campaign in the "get your man and keep him" mission. Think about (but please do not hurt yourselves) a PDA can serve many things. It can cement your commitment to his needs, all of his needs and if done correctly, it could prove to be highly enjoyable to him and if you're very lucky, to you as well. Most importantly, it acts as a warning and public notice to everyone that HE is YOURS and they are to keep their paws off!_

_This does not by any means amount to a guarantee that your man wont be sought after by determined and besotted younger or perhaps older and more experienced witches. However, if done right and often, PDA's will help buffer the attention and in doing so keeping the spot light on you and away from them._

_Now depending on how desperate you are in keeping him "happy" is what shall act as your guide as to how far you will go. I recommend starting off slowly and measure his response. It's a far more personal thing and only you can decide. Just don't come running to me when he dumps you for being a prude. Remember, there is always someone waiting in the wings (no matter whom the guy is….as for Harry Potter, these days there seems to be an army of them waiting to pounce….. and as for the others, well some guys will always have more then there share) so chose wisely and do not try and reach beyond your capabilities._

_An important personal grooming tip for a PDA is clean breath, clean breath, and clean breath! No one wants to kiss someone with spinach in her teeth. If you send him packing every time you open your mouth, do not expect him to come back any time soon. Try keeping a pack of breath mints and those of you with yellow teeth, there is a new invention, it's called a toothbrush… maybe you have heard of it?_

_Now let's talk about the different types of PDA's! I know what your saying, isn't it snogging? Well, yes, but there is so much more. Here is a list, learn them and practice, practice, practice! (I have heard some girls find practicing their technique of the perfect kiss works well on a pillow, not that I have ever needed to of coarse, it's just a suggestion)._

_Holding hands, kissing in public, touching (hands on leg while sitting together sort of thing), sitting on his lap, blowing in his ear (please remember not to spit) and of coarse snogging. Other more intimate forms of affection should NOT be handled in public, unless you want a rep like Pansy…..eeeeeewwwwwww!)_

_Good Luck and Happy Snuggling_

_Lavender Brown_

* * *

The weeks leading up to Christmas had been long and hard for most of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school work kept piling up and precious "alone" time had not been found for any one. The only one person who seemed to thrive in this overworked and underplayed environment was Hermione Granger, as long as she wasn't forced to study with Harry Potter that is.

Harry was still being stalked by his admirers, in fact since word had gotten around about Harry and Ginny's fight by the lake, the attention grew with a startling intensity. It seemed that the argument had proven to all interested parties that the young couple was only human after all and like many new relationships, it could only last for so long under pressure before showing a crack in the armor. There fight seemed to have signaled the first sign of a crack, fortunately for them, they were more then willing to mend it.

Seamus Finnegan sat back and examined his fellow Gryffindors. Everyone seemed to have that same defeated, book wary look in their eyes. His handsome Irish face lit up with the spark of a solution that was sure to bring a smile back to everyone's face. It was time to let loose and kick up their heels. Seamus' Party Playhouse was about to begin. Quickly capturing Dean's attention, the preparations for such an even were carefully hatched. Yes, this was what they all needed, a little fun just before break to get them all in the holiday mood.

Romilda Vane couldn't believe her good fortune; the smile that had graced her expressive face was attached almost as if someone had used a potent cheering charm. This party was exactly the opportunity that she needed to finally win HIS attention. Opening her trunk, carefully removing the package she had ordered from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and riffling through her closet she began to carefully construct the perfect "Harry Seducing" outfit, it would be finally be her night to shine!

Lavender Brown was having her own thoughts on the subject. Thinking over her problem for several days she had finally come up with a solution that would address both Wizards with one delicate sweep, an added bonus was that it was sure to be highly enjoyable, after all you know what they say about seekers.

Her plan was simple in theory but may prove tricky to see it into action. She needed to find a way to seduce Harry into bed (that being the highly enjoyable part) then when Ron found them he would become outrageously jealous. Of coarse there maybe a teeny tiny down side, so she might destroy Harry and Ginny's relationship, they were young, they would get over it. So what if Hermione got hurt, she was not good enough for Ron anyway and she could always go crawling back to Victor Krum. The only real problem would be coming in between Ron and Harry's friendship, but that was their problem not hers.

The only thing that mattered was that Harry would be proven wrong about his not wanting her, Ron would come running in hopes that she would take him on as a boyfriend and most importantly, she would finally prove to everyone that she was and still is the most desirable witch that ever graced these hallowed halls!

The party of the year was set to take place in the Gryffindor tower after the Quidditch match against the Slytherins. This way it would serve a duel purpose, it could either be a celebratory atmosphere when the team won or if for Merlin sake, something should go terribly wrong, it could serve as a way to sooth the disappointment and bitter resentment that would go along with such an injustice. The boys of the Gryffindor house chose option A as the other option was truly too ghastly to imagine.

Fortunately for the team, the first option seemed to be written in the stars. Harry delighted most of the cheering crowd while performing an amazing and rather daring move (if not stupidly dangerous) in capturing the golden snitch right from under the stand-in Slytherins seekers nose.

Unfortunately for Harry, this heroic act only brought his "fancy" desirability up to the level of a God. What girl could resist a real life hero in the acts of nobility, courage and now sport? Even some of the Slytherin females were starting to make advances, this made him extremely uncomfortable.

Ginny was finding the whole scene tiresome, in the beginning it was funny but honestly couldn't they see he was other wise taken! The cold stares and hurtful comments alone were getting harder to ignore. The accusations of her only being with him for his money and that the only possible explanation that someone like her could possibly be keeping him interested was through trickery and sin.

Sure she and Harry had many snogging sessions that were increasingly becoming more and more heated. They pushed the limits of exploration with very chance; it was only Harry and his strong will and respect for her that had keep him able to skillfully pull away, taking the hypnotic atmosphere with him.

Harry sensed her reluctance to make the next step or rather that she was trying to just let it happen so the decision would be removed altogether. He knew that it was something you couldn't take back and he didn't want her regretting it afterwards, so he was making a conscious effort to ensure she was ready on all levels both emotional and physical. If that meant he would have ice water showers after each date then so be it.

The party was in full swing by the time Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the portrait. An ear splitting cheer bounced around the room in a greeting for the winning team. With smiles wider then what seemed possible and the fire whisky flowing, along with some butter beers for the younger students and less adventurous older ones.

Romilda spotted Harry the moment he stepped through the Portrait. His hair was still damp from his shower and he was looking fantastically sexy in his muggle jeans and dark t-shirt. The shirt stretched temptingly across his chest and shoulders hinting at his well formed Quidditch made muscles.

"Hi Harry" she purred breathlessly, flicking her hair with such force he though he heard her neck crick. "You were fantastic in the game, you look so thirsty" she forcibly pushed an open bottle in font of his face making him take a step back "Gillywater?" the smile on her face was forced and her eyes kept darting from the bottle to his lips almost willing him to take it.

Harry starred at her holding out the glass bottle unsure of what to do. He was torn between accepting the drink with good manners and running screaming like a little girl until he found Ginny to protect him. Thankfully he did not need either option.

Harry replied quickly with a shake of his head "ummm…err…no thanks…..never touch the stuff" then quickly turned his attention to the approaching Dean Thomas. Never in his life had he been gladder to see him.

Feeling slightly bad for her obvious disappointment but very relieved for the distraction of his friend Harry skillfully glided away from the glaring girl to where he thought was a safer location. A little voice kept nagging him 'you could have taken the drink, what harm would it have done?' Little did he know that a special ingredient had been included and the harm would have been detrimental to his health.

Thrusting a fire whisky into Harry's hand Dean smacked him on the back "Good one mate!" Seamus soon joined the pair of grinning boys "that was bloody brilliant Harry!"

Leaving a blushing Harry to try and shrug off the compliment once again as he quickly expressed once again, that it was a team effort that won the game and that he just got lucky.

The party continued to rage on well into the night, the younger students had retired and many students started to couple off into darker corners of the room. Lavender slowly made her way towards Dean Thomas, bending in away to grab his attention she whispered "I have got a proposition for you Deany-Poo" He smirked and raised a single eyebrow, then followed the enchanting witch into a secluded corner.

Lavender wasted no time in coming to her point.

"I like Ron, to get him I need to get Harry, You like Ginny……don't even try to deny it, I have seen those pathetic puppy dog eyes you send her! Here is my plan so listen up! You distract Ginny; I will seduce Harry so I can get Ron jealous. You will get Ginny through rebound and I will finally get Ron. Harry, well, he can lick his wounds with Hermione, I mean there is enough girls out there that would be willing to console him so no worries there." The triumphant smile that glittered in the darkness was nothing short of evil. Dean thought, just for a moment that even You-Know-Who might have flinched at that smile.

Dean was temporarily dumbstruck "are you mad woman!" Dean hissed under his breath, the initial shock had worn off but the anger still bubbled under the service "if you want Ron, then you will have to get him without ME! Sure I think Ginny is HOT, what guy without red hair doesn't?" Dean was talking low so not to be heard by anyone but her, however you couldn't escape the anger that laced every word.

"Harry is my mate and if you were not so caught up with yourself you would see that he has eyes for Ginny and NO ONE else!" Glancing around the room and pointing out several girls that were presently sending Harry bedroom eyes while he sat oblivious to the fact while laughing along with something Ginny had said, Dean continued. "Harry could get any girl in this castle with one snap of his fingers, hell he wouldn't even need to do that, a flick of his head and they would come running. He chose Ginny and she chose him and no one comes a close second for either of them!"

Lavender just looked around the room taking in the scene for the first time that night. Maybe she would have to adjust her plan "does that mean you won't help me?" she asked him coyly drawing shapes on his chest with on delicate well painted finger nail.

"Yeah that's right" snapped Dean shaking his head "I won't help…..now if you want to climb into my bed baby…. Just say the word" with that he winked and strutted off to chat-up Padma, or was it Parvati, he could never tell which witch was which.

Romilda sat, she sat and she waited, finally her moment had come. Ginny left with Hermione, for what she did not know nor quite frankly did she care. She sauntered towards her target, locking her eyes with his holding him with her sheer will alone. She came to a halt directly in front of him and smiled with all the seduction she had practiced. Romilda figured she must have been oozing with it because she noticed him swallow hard and a sexy smirk appeared across his handsome face. Slowly she reached a hand out towards him and with a smooth and sultry voice she called to him.

"Dance with me Harry"

'Oh Merlin's baggy wide fronts' was the first thought that ran through Harry's mind 'why did Ginny and Herms have to leave, the night was going so nicely.' He watched as Romilda Vane made her way across the room, swinging her hips at what he thought was another sad attempt at his seduction. "This is really getting old, maybe I should just give her what she wants…..yeah right then Ginny will kill me. But on the bright side the damn giggling would stop!"

Falling deeper into his thoughts Harry took on a glazed expression, still looking ahead but not really seeing what was in front of him. 'But then Ginny would have killed me. I would have finally kicked the bucket after way too many attempts of my life that I don't care to count. Voldemort would win; the world would be in chaos. Ginny would be sent to Azkaban…..and all because of the dammed giggling! Ok….get a grip Potter! Hang on, Dumbledore keeps on about the power of love being the power that the dark lord knows not, right……no wait hear me out! I wonder ….what if giggling is the power that could defeat me…..well I'm on to you now Voldy, you can't put one over me, NO SIR!'

Harry smirked that sexy little smirk that comes so naturally to him when he is in his own mind humoring himself, something that happens a lot more then he lets on. Unfortunately for him Romilda assumed that particular smirk was intended for her, to say she was encouraged by it would be an understatement.

"Dance with me Harry" she purred again, a little louder hoping to drag him out of his stupor that she, once again incorrectly assumed, was caused by her beauty (the outfit must have been a hit, I guess the love potion was not needed after all. It looks like a good push-up bra wins out every time!)

"He can't dance with you…..he is dancing with me!" another voice added crisply

"The HELL he is girls, that delicious creature of studliness is ALL mine!" another voice had demanded with a slight slur.

Harry felt hands running down his torso, starting from his shoulders down to his chest. The sudden physical attention made him jump with panic and a frustrated groan was released rather loudly into the room.

"This one is too much MAN for YOU silly girls to handle….he is coming with me…..I can make him sssssoooooooo happy" This voice that was undeniably dripping with lust and all the promise of a good time ahead, had come from directly behind him and a little to close to his ear for his liking.

"HA!" snorted Romilda Vane "Harry will not want to put his life on the line by sleeping with the likes of YOU" she scoffed waspishly "who knows what little surprises you come with!"

The next thing Harry knew, he was being shoved aside by the unknown girl standing behind him as she lunged over the sofa taking down Vane and simultaneously knocking over the other two like bowling pins. Seamus was howling with laughter while Harry picked himself off the ground and looked onto the scene in horror. The other two girls, indignant with their fate joined in on the attack in a fury of hair pulling and ankle biting. The now four girls fighting were a tangle of arms and legs while each shouted rather loudly, profanities and detailed explanations as to why Harry's "man hood" would be better satisfied in each of their own hands.

A snickering noise that was mixed with an exasperating snort sounded behind him and for a moment Harry froze with fear. "I can't leave you alone for one second without you causing a scene." Ginny was glaring down at the girls her hands perched on her hips much like something Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley do at the twins on countless occasions.

"Me?" Harry spluttered "I…..I…..I didn't do anything!" he sounded indignantly his voice several octaves higher then his usual rich tone. This just made Seamus laugh louder and grip his sides, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Shut it you" mumbled Harry sulkily into his fire whisky sporting a pout that could rival any two year old in the country. Harry plopped back down on the couch as far away from the tangled girls as he could.

Reaching down and wrapping her hands around his chest, Ginny whispered into his ear something that brought a smile back to his face. His eyebrows shot up with surprise as her tongue traced the shell of his ear and ending with a playful nip on his earlobe.

Carefully he stepped over the couch to avoid the flailing girls and hid behind his girlfriend. "HE-HEM" came a stern almost McGonagall-ish voice, Ginny was really talented at impressions.

The fighting girls came to an abrupt stop. Each girl looked up ragged and disheveled, panting breathlessly as they tried to regain some decorum.

"Honestly…you would think you would have better things to do then try and claim the attention of someone who obviously has a girlfriend!" Ginny's voice was smooth and deadly calm. Anyone of her brothers could have told you that it spelt disaster and that it was in fact time to cut and run. Unfortunately the only brother that would have been able to warn them of the danger hidden within it was other wise occucpied sucking face with his girlfriend and oblivious to the drama that was presently unfolding.

"Are you SO desperate to have your fifteen minutes of fame? Do you even know what it means to claim the privilege of being Harry's girl?" Ginny swept the startled girls with cold eyes "WELL DO YOU?" her voice echoed throughout the room stopping everyone from their previous musings.

Harry tried to clam her by placing his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off. "They need to hear this Harry" she pleaded with her voice and her eyes "or they will never stop, they will never leave us alone." He just nodded and backed away slightly, he knew what she was going to say but it didn't make it any easier for him to hear.

"Think about it for one moment will you! It's not just pictures in the papers and posing for…..whatever…….you being with him, that puts you on the top of the list for all Death Eaters and their bloody king!" she was glaring at the girls, more angry then she had ever remembered being in her life. "I know what this is, what it means. I DON'T CARE!"

Ginny turned and looked deeply into Harry's eyes, she spoke more softly threading each word with all the love and affection that she held for him. Stroking his face with her delicate hands then holding his face gently so that he had no choice but to look directly into her eyes, Ginny directed her words to him alone "I don't care Harry….I know the dangers……I accept them….I…I love you Harry and there is nothing…..NOTHING you can say or do that will stop that!"

The party had stopped and the room stood with a heavy silence. Ron came to proudly stand by his sister and his best make along with Hermione. They were making a silent united front showing Harry and the entire occupants of the room that they were right with him no matter what they had to face. They would face it together.

Three of the four girls had the good grace to look abashed. Awkwardly they stood up untangling themselves from the twisted positions of arms and legs that they had found themselves in. With a mumbled apology they left the party as quickly as they could, trying to avoid the pitting looks from their classmates. Soon it was just Romilda starring defiantly right back at Ginny.

"You're not the only one that could help! What makes you so special! My pedigree alone makes me a better match for someone like Harry!" she scoffed at Ginny, clearly looking down her nose at what she truly believed was the less deserving witch.

An icy cold grin crept across Ginny's face; Ron, Harry and Hermione groaned and together stepped back. They knew better then to interfere, it wasn't worth their lives. Quicker then anything Romilda had ever witnessed before, or for that matter would ever see again in her life time, Ginny had her wand trained with a steady hand and a steely glare in her eyes directed at the other girls terrified face.

The next thing that anyone would remember was the sickening screams that filled the room from the terrified girl that was writhing on the floor in pain as fantastic bat bogies were viscously attacking with gusto. Ginny looked on with glee, admiring her work with one eyebrow raised and a satisfied smirk gracing her beautiful face.

"Oh dear" remarked Hermione as she cast a pitying look towards the younger girl on the floor.

The room the brought our of its collective shock and burst into action, a few braver girls tried to help Vane but unsure of what they could do only ended up staring down at the her in horror. Some found it funny and was unable to hind the snickering before they burst out in laughter. Ginny grew tired of it all and with a casual flick of her wand she removed the curse

Romilda Vane crawled on her hands and knees drawing in a deep breath. Harry sighed, this was way out of hand and he couldn't help feeling responsible. Squatting down he put a hand on the trembling girls shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. Vane nodded her head but she would not look at him, she couldn't as she was too embarrassed.

"Please…." Harry pleaded. He had to get this all to stop before someone got really hurt. "Please" he said again "I ….uuummm…..appreciate your……uuuummm……affections but…….well…..I'm with Ginny. There is NO ONE else for me, nor could there ever be anyone but Ginny……You have to understand that." Harry's gentle voice softened the blow of the harsh words and Romilda finally looked into his expressive green eyes.

Harry smiled "I really am not all that great you know……I'm not at all that romantic, I have a filthy temper, I'm obsessed with Quidditch, I can be bloody moody at times…." With that a snort was sounded suspiciously from Ron and Hermione's direction, Harry chose to ignore this and continue his list of faults. "I…..uuummmm, I have a mad man after me and to top it all off my only living relatives are barking mad!" This gained a loud snicker from Ron that made Harry smile.

Romilda Vane slowly stood up with the help of Harry, what he did not understand was this action alone along with his kindness and gentle behavior cancelled out all the things he had listed along with anything else the might have been tempted to add.

She smiled and in a small defeated voice she said simply "I still think you're wonderful" then Romilda Vane placed a small kiss on his cheek, gathered her dignity and escaped to her dorm her head held high and her mind already plotting her next move.

It took exactly 30 seconds after Vanes dramatic exit for the party to kick back into full gear. Harry turned to Ginny with a smirk and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice speech, after finding out all those nasty things about you Harry, I don't think we can stay together after all." Ginny grinned playfully hoping to put the evenings events behind them, she had something very special that she wanted to share with him and was determined not to have her evening spoiled.

Harry snorted and held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go for a walk Gin" he said softly drawing her towards the portrait door. Ginny smiled and linked her fingers with his. In actual fact she thought his speech had been amazing, cementing her feeling towards him and she aimed to show him exactly that tonight.

Ron and Hermione were arguing (again) about an essay that was due and she insisted that they go up to his room so that she could give it the "once over". Party or not, she had her priorities straight!

Ok, so maybe it was the only excuse she could come up with to get him alone. When he had brought her over to stand with Harry and Ginny, she knew he was it for her. He didn't start shouting that Harry was too dangerous for Ginny to be involved with or demand that she stay away from him. No, he stood proudly beside his sister, ready to back her and Harry, even if it meant his life. He was simply amazing and with that simple act of loyalty she fell completely in love with him.

They opened the door and soon fell shockingly silent. The scene that greeted them had left them speechless. Lavender Brown, dressed only in one of Ron's school shirts was draped across his bed posed perfectly waiting for her hopefully soon to be lover.

"Hello Mr. Weasley" she purred as she shifted her head slightly to the left finally noticing Hermione. Her mask of seduction slipped slightly for a second or two but she regained her determination quickly.

"Oh…..hello there Hermione. Why don't you be a dear and run along, 'Won-Won' and I have some things to discuss." Lavender tried to stare Hermione down, she was soon to find out that she picked the wrong witch to tangle with.

Ron stood gapping much like a fish, turning quickly to Hermione he stumbled his words "Mione…..I didn't……she's barmy……..I would never……..She's totally mental!" his voice rose an octave with each word that had managed to escape his lips until he finally finished with such a high squeak he thought he saw the glass in the window shudder.

Patting his arm Hermione smiled reassuringly to Ron. "I know Ron……..could you give me and Lavender a moment please?" Her voice was soft and gentle; not at all what you would have thought it should have been like after such goings on.

Ron hesitantly left the room, this was not a reaction he had ever heard from her before. It was to civilized, not that Hermione was not a lady because she was that and so much more. She was soft and gentle but with an unrelenting loyalty and bravery streak, anyone had to stand back to admire her. She was kind and generous and such a lady in every sense of the word, more so then anyone he had ever met before. But she was so many other wonderful things; she was caring, loving and smart. Merlin she was a clever girl, so very clever that it made him wonder what she ever saw in him.

The door gave a soft click and there were a few minutes of silence. Ron put his ear to the door to try and decipher what was being said between the two girls; just in case Hermione needed his help. All he could hear was some soft mumblings that seemed to be coming from Hermione and if he wasn't mistaken, Lavender had not opened her mouth, not yet at any rate.

Jumping back quickly out of fear, you might have thought a spider had crawled across the door, Ron heard an ungodly scream almost like a tortured animal. Before he could figure the best course of action the door swung open. Screaming and completely bald, Lavender came flying out of the room. She had tears streaming down her face and the words "my hair….my beautiful hair" was being repeated amongst the agonizing crying of disbelieve.

Ron stepped into the room, looking into a pair of very satisfied eyes; it was an impressive sight to witness. "That was bloody brilliant Mione!" he said with that boyish smirk that she loved so very, very much.

"Shut the door Ronald" said Hermione and patted the bed beside her. This was her intent all along he realized with a start, as he approached her he began to see her in a new and wonderful light. The last words he remembered her saying that night was "kiss me" and as he was not as simple minded as some may have believed, he did just that and quite a lot more.

**I know Harry did not say "I love you" back to Ginny, but never fear you will have something to look forward to in the next chapter. In fact, the first scene in the next chapter was written before this chapter was released from my mind. I was going to include it with this one but it was getting rather long, so I decided to end it here and begin the next one with Harry and Ginny. There will be a life changing decision made, so I will tempt you all with that little tid-bit and say goodnight and until the next update, have a great time reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No, I don't and neither do you.**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Love, Trust, Regrets and Wet Shirts**

_Rule#10_

_Keeping the Home Fire Burning._

_By now you should (hopefully) have your man, but good! If you do and you're sure he is not going anywhere then, congratulate yourself on a job well done. If not, then maybe you might receive your first lovely little kitten as a Christmas present this holiday, which will be nice for you._

_This next rule is more complex then the words lead it to be. You must basically follow all the previous rules constantly for the rest of your relationship. Not once resting always being alert to approaching females. Always look your best, keep fit and attractive. Always give him what he needs and even if you are not sure what that might be exactly, you can always show him the way. (That is why your there silly, to tell him these things!)_

_Adapt to his every mood and you will be able to live with the knowledge that you have your man and a date for every weekend for the rest of your life! Just remember whey you are doing all this, if you spot another wizard that you might just fancy more, it's very important to be the "DUMPER" not the "DUMPEE"!_

_Good Luck_

_Lavender Brown_

* * *

Harry and Ginny had been walking the halls, talking softly and more often then not, stopping to snog in quiet, out of the way corners throughout the castle.

"Ginny…….Gin" Harry tried to dislodge himself from her persistent lips he couldn't help but smile with the intensity of his feeling for her, the love evident in his eyes as he held her head softly between his hands. "Gin…" he began again stroking her long hair and taking a deep breath, shuffling his feet nervously. 

"It means a lot……what you said, back in the common room…..it means more then you could ever know." He became serious as he wrapped her in his arms in a protective manner "I won't let them hurt you….EVER" his words were fiercely relayed as he looked directly into her eyes.

Ginny momentarily stopped breathing at the raw emotions she saw swimming in his eyes. It was a look that she had only ever read about, along with the odd dream or two that one day this very boy would bestow upon her. She smiled with all the love and confidence that she held deep inside of her.

It was a confidence that she had in him and it filled his heart and soul to bursting. He allowed it to fill him, building him up so completely he felt he could accomplish anything, even triumph over Voldemort and all the evil that he brought to this world.

"I know" she said simply. Leaning up to capture his lips once more. Their kiss began gently but soon became a raging desire that was begging to be released. Ginny lead her boyfriend through the hallways towards her own private destination with only one thought in mind. Harry was unable to think, nor did he care too at this point, he loved Ginny and she loved him and nothing else mattered in the word at the moment.

Soon they came to a halt in front of a larger door that had appeared without Harry ever being aware of it. Ginny had been leading him blindly as she walked backwards kissing him passionately and very wantonly, pulling him along by his shirt in order to guide him. She poured all her feelings into their shared embrace, opening herself so deeply to him there was no chance of ever going back.

She reached behind her opening the door allowing the two entry into the dark room, not once breaking contact with his lips. The two stepped over the threshold, their bodies quickly making contact once more, pressing against each other as their hands roamed leaving a road map of good bumps on each others skin.

"Harry…." whispered Ginny into her boyfriends ear, her voice heavy with the promise of passion. "Harry…." she moaned again, his lips were making a feast of her neck, devouring her with large open mouthed kisses. "Harry, please…" her mind was leaving her, it was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to form a coherent sentence, let alone the added complication of actual thought.

Harry new she was trying to say something and that he ought to be paying more attention, his mind was sending him all the right signals but his traitorous body was fueled with a potent desire for her and so it chose to ignore the intrusive thoughts.

"Harry…." Ginny began again. Harry's hands were marvelous sending tingling sensations racing through her body. She needed to tell him now for she was sure she would soon drown in the passion that was building from the exquisite ministrations that his hands were presently delighting her with.

Ginny pulled sharply at Harry's head dragging it away from her neck with a surprising amount of strength. He looked at her, his pupils' dilated with so much passion you could only see a small ring of his brilliant green coloring peaking around the edges. He was breathing raggedly and looking at her with confusion and if she wasn't mistaken, his handsome face was sporting a rather fantastic pout.

Stroking her hands through his hair she smiled softly taking some of the sting out of her previous actions. "Harry….." she said taking in a steadying breath screwing up all her courage "Harry……..please make love to me."

Harry stood deathly still. The pout had vanished and was now replaced with a look of shock or it might have been panic. His eyebrows held high, they disappeared behind his messy fringe. Harry was at a complete loss for words and took an instinctive step back.

Understanding his silent question, Ginny release a nervous laugh and stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist, tugging him closer to her. "I want this Harry" she spoke to him in a soft but determined voice "and I know you want it as well."

'Boy, was that the understatement of the year' Harry's body was sending his mind sarcastic thoughts hoping to prod him out of his stupor. With her simple words and his body's not so gentle remarks his mind snapped back into working order, for the first time he took in his surroundings.

They were standing in the middle of the room of requirements. A large fire was burning near a king size mahogany four poster bed draped with rich looking maroon and gold coverings and lush looking pillows. There were vanilla scented candles floating in thin air with fragrant soft multi colored rose pedals scattered across the bed and covering the entire floor.

A smile appeared on his handsome face, his breathing coming more regularly. Harry's eyes met her honey brown ones, what he saw in them made his heart stop. Ginny was looking at him, her eyes filled with love, passion and most importantly, they were showing her complete and total trust in him. Harry was overwhelmed.

"Are you sure about this love?" His words were simple but the meaning was clear. Harry was more then ready to take the next step however; he was equally prepared to wait for her. He had already determined to wait a life time if need be. If she changed her mind then he would simply find the nearest ice burg available to him and rest there for an hour or six.

If she was going to have second thoughts, now was the time to confess them. Even if he didn't say the words directly, Ginny knew he would not pressure her for anything. She leaned into Harry, trailing soft kisses from his neck leading up to his ear, gently nipping and licking her way leaving his body trembling with desire. Softly she whispered the words he hoped he would hear.

"Yes Harry……absolutely sure." Her voice held so much confidence in her decision, drawing an end to the debate.

Harry felt a violent shudder rage through his body; his hands wrapped around her waist and he began to walk her backwards towards the bed. 'Slowly Harry, take it slowly….' He silently demanded of himself 'this is for her!' 

Tonight she would know without a doubt the depths of his love for her as Harry, for once in his life, was completely open and willing to be touched both physically and emotionally.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The two lovers sat entwined in each others arms, both sporting matching smiles plastered across their faces. Each lost in the after glow of their love making. Harry shifted slightly, dragging her closer to him breathing in her flowery sent. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Ginny snuggled in closer to him lost in the rapture of her own feelings as the warm spread of contentment filled her from head to toe. "I'm so glad you were my first" she softly voiced, her eyes were beginning to feel heavy as she drifted further into relaxation. 

Ginny marveled at the feelings sweeping through her, she felt safe in his arms, nothing or no one could touch her there, life was perfect within these walls and she never wanted to leave them.

"I hope to be your only" Harry replied possessively, pulling her closer to him feeling the vibrations of her soft giggle. He marveled at the thought that her giggle was a wondrous sound that filled him with happiness, while the other giggles that seemed to plague him could drive him into insanity.

The room filled with a warm comfortable silence, Ginny shifted in her lovers embrace taking in his woodsy masculine sent. The delicious recall of how he had held her, touched her, and carried her to places that she had only dreamed of filled her very being. A delicate blush washed over her at the memory, it occurred to her that these could surely not be the acts of a bumbling first timer.

"I….I'm not your first…..am I Harry?" came a soft hesitant inquiry, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer but felt the unhealthy need to know (again, the curse of curiosity).

Ginny felt Harry tense at her question, she in turn became alert to his every movement. Holding her breath, she waited for his reply while wrapped in the protective cocoon of his strong arms.

Harry sighed heavily, knowing that she wouldn't like what he was going to say but something told him nothing would hurt more if he was not completely honest with her. He just hoped he could explain his feelings as verbalizing them was never on of his strengths.

"Uummm….well, no" he said softly, his fingers drawing circles on her bare arms. He tried to cushion the answer as best he could, but really how was that even possible "no, Gin…. You're not".

"Oh" she said in a quiet voice "can I ask who?" Ginny wanted to scream the minute the question had past her lips, she wanted to cover her ears with her hands and demand that he not answer, damn her curiosity it was a stupid curse!

Harry continued to look straight ahead, he found it easier to say this without looking into her eyes, not that she was trying to grab his attention as she too kept her eyes trained towards the fire. His fingers began to play with the tips of her hair as his mind tried to find the words to explain the circumstances leading up to that fateful decision, a decision he had more and more regretted since arriving back at Hogwarts.

"You don't know her; she is a muggle that lives near the Dursleys. It was last summer, before I came to the Burrow." He continued with a soft voice, he wasn't exactly ashamed of his actions, he just did not think very much about them as they had meant nothing to him at the time. His only regret regarding that spontaneous choice was the pain that it may now cause Ginny.

Ginny had a terrible thought and asked her next question quickly; the words tumbled out before she could consider all the consequences of the answer. "Did….did you….um, did you lover her?" She braced herself, dreading his answer and desperately wishing she had never started this conversation to begin with.

Harry almost laughed out loud, he settled for a loud snort in its place. "God NO… I don't think I even liked her all that much actually." This realization shocked even Harry 'damn' he thought 'I was even more screwed up then I thought.'

Ginny turned confused eyes towards him, for the first time since the start of this discussion she looked directly into his eyes. Harry continued running his fingers through her hair, his eyes locked with hers letting her know that what ever questions she asked, he would answer them truthfully.

"You have to understand Gin" he began trying to make her do just that, choosing his words carefully "I was upset about Sirius; I didn't know how long I had to stay with my Aunt and Uncle. With no contact from the wizarding world I was going out of my mind." Harry stated pointedly

Taking a deep breath, he decided to tell her everything (well almost everything, she didn't need to know the fine details, like where, and how many times….some things were just best left alone). 

Shifting higher on the bed Harry confessed "Dudley had the hots' for her and well, I guess she didn't return them. It didn't stop him from giving her his…..unique attention" a smirk played across his face at the memory of his larger the life cousins bumbling and ridiculous pick-up lines.

"Muggle girls…….well you see…..they seem to have a thing for the brooding bad boy type. I blame American television myself." This brought a tiny snicker from Ginny and he relaxed slightly with that small measure of encouragement. "Well, what with the funk that I had been in added to the lovely reputation that my Aunt and Uncle so kindly build up for me amongst the neighbors, well you see, I fit the bill sort of speak rather nicely."

Harry wasn't entirely sure that he was explaining this properly but he continued with the small hope that she would be able to understand and more to the point forgive him. "I guess, when she started showing me her…..ummm….attention…..well, I saw how it annoyed Dudley." 

Harry took a deep breath and rushed out the last part. "I guess I agreed to go with her to annoy Dudley more then anything else. You see, he always got everything growing up he was denied nothing while I was lucky to get the basics." Harry didn't want to go too much into his childhood, if you could call it that, but part of it was necessary for her to understand why he did what he did.

"I knew he wanted her, I knew it and I knew she didn't want anything to do with him, but for some crazy reason she wanted me. It drove Dudley nuts and that made me VERY happy. Well, Gin to make it simple, he wanted her, she wanted me and well, I just wanted something that Dudley wanted but couldn't get for a change."

The room grew silent as Ginny took in what he had told her mulling it over in her mind while Harry sat ridged hoping she wasn't too disgusted with him. Keeping her encircled in his arms he closed his eyes and did the only thing he could do, he waited.

"So you used her?" Ginny asked quietly, she did not pull away from his embrace and Harry took that as a good sign.

"No, well yes…….actually we kind of used each other. You see, she got to get Dudley off her back and crow to her girlfriends and I well, I got to annoy my cousin and as a bonus it seemed a decent enough way to pass the time until I was allowed to return back home, back to Hogwarts."

It was brutal this honesty thing, but deep down he knew he couldn't be any other way with her. Harry turned to look into her eyes, he said desperately needing her to understand. 

"Gin, if I had any idea this would happen, you and me I mean. You have to believe me, you are everything to me Gin!" Taking a deep breath Harry spoke clearly and with purpose putting all of his emotions into his next words. Licking his lips he became more nervous then he had ever been before as he had never uttered these words to another living soul, ever.

"Gin…..Gin, I love you"

Ginny smiled and Harry let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding. Encouraged with her reaction and the fact that she had not yet hexed him into oblivion he rushed on with his explanation. "It was just sex with her Gin; with you it's so much more." 

He needed to look at her and as she gazed into his crystal clear emerald eyes she saw the truth the he held there. "I feel my soul come alive with you Gin. You give me something to fight for; you make me believe in myself. I feel I could do anything, accomplish anything…..I've never felt like that before."

Harry held her tightly in his arms as if he was frightened she would run away from him never wanting to see him again. Ginny was still reacting from his expression of love for her. She had loved him for so long, for so very long and now he was telling her what she had only ever heard him say in her dreams.

Snuggling closer into his arms, she smiled "I love you too Harry" Ginny could feel his smile on her as he kissed the top of her head. The tension in his body had left after her declaration of love; she was not going to run from him. She had forgiven him of his stupidity once again and she loved him. 

Ginny Weasley loved Harry Potter and in turn Harry Potter loved Ginny Weasley, life was FANTASTIC!

A quiet snickering sliced through the darkness and Harry could feel her body shake with the vibration of her mirth. He glanced down dressed with only a happy smirk and questioning eyes wondering what was going through that lovely mind of hers.

"I though for sure you were going to tell me it was Cho, and I would then have to be expelled for the sheer amount of hexes that I would have no other choice but to inflict upon her." Ginny smiled up into his enthralled face as he joined her giggles with a rich chuckle of his own.

"Cho? You must be joking. We couldn't get through a sentence with out her bursting out in tears or screaming at my 'unacknowledged' passion for Hermione" Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief and he had adorned that sinfully sexy smirk that she loved so much.

The giggles increased in volume "oh Harry, she's meant to be rather easy, a sure thing the boys call her" Ginny smiled into his eyes, secretly loving that he had not been that way with the other girl.

"Well, that makes me feel so much better" Harry voiced dryly rolling his eyes. "The only thing I was in danger of receiving from an encounter with Cho was a wet shirt and a migraine." The laughter and playful atmosphere was back, both Harry and Ginny clung to each other enjoying the light banter after such a serious talk.

Turning dancing eyes towards her young man, she brought the subject back to the muggle girl once more, just for her own piece of mind. "Harry" she spoke firmly leaving no doubt as to whom she was referring to "you will NOT be seeing her again!"

Harry laughed with the unmistakable pleasure that was streaming through his body. "What ever you want love, I'm forever yours to command!" Swooping down, he claimed her lips in passionate kiss to seal the deal.

He knew he had a hard road to fight ahead of him, but with the revelations of the evening, he felt for the first time a small glimmer of hope for the future. He would do what was need and expected of him, he would fight for Ginny and for the love that they shared.

**A/N: I thought I would share with you my reasons for this chapter. I needed Harry to understand a deeper meaning of love and what power can be found there. To understand the real meaning of love, he needed to experience it (all of it) along with the experience of lust and hate. I hope that helped a bit with my line of thinking. **

**Also, you may have noticed that I changed the description of the story. The story line twisted into something that I had not originally intended it to be. However, I feel it fits and has made my story all the better. Thanks for reading, your continued support and kind words have encouraged me to continue, and for that I am grateful.**

**It also looks like I might extend the story past its original 12 chapters, to much info still needs to be written. Hope you don't mind. Happy reading and remember to Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Love Chocolates served with Green Eggs

**If you're sure you have read or seen it before, then I don't own it but was inspired to add it to my story.**

* * *

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Love Chocolates served with a side of Green Eggs**

_NOTICE TO ALL CONCERNED_

_Hello all, this is to serve as notice that I, Lavender Brown have been discovered! Yes, that is right, you heard me the first time! I have been officially DISCOVERED!_

_It seems my brilliant pieces of advice have been discovered by none other then the fine witches and wizards at the extraordinary offices of Witch Weekly. They were so impressed with my insight, I have been offered my very own column that will appear weekly in the glossy and amazing pages of that very same fantastic magazine._

_My own column…….. Can you believe it!_

_This notice is to let all of my loyal followers know that from now on, if thy want my advice you will have to cough up the Knuts and pay for a magazine subscription. Not to mention, writing to me in the first place with your sad and petty little problems for my divine attention._

_No more freebees people! I am a professional now! Just write into the magazine with your pathetic little problems and I "LOVE LAV-LAV" will wash your worries away!_

_Happy Holidays_

_Lavender Brown_

"_LOVE LAV-LAV"_

_Witch Weekly Publications_

* * *

It was very early in the morning by the time Harry and Ginny made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. The party had long since packed-up leaving the remaining bottles and discarded treats to be swept away by the loyal house elves. The room fell eerily silent as the two lovers embraced at the bottom of the winding staircase.

The crackling of the dying embers was the only sound as Harry bid Ginny a final good night. The soft kiss filled her with warmth as she dreamily drifted off towards her dorm room to silently slip under her covers and relive the wonderful experience of Harry's arms.

He stood watching her elegant form drift from his view in complete peace, thrilled with the unfamiliar feeling. Harry was just to wired to sleep, deciding on resting on his favorite couch by the fire. Slowly he places his head onto the mountain of cushions pushed to one end of the soft and well worn make shift bed.

Unable to hold back the contented smile that spread across his handsome face, the battle for sleep was lost as his eyelids fluttered closed. His hands placed comfortably behind his head as his long strong body stretched to the end of the couch with his legs crossed at the ankles. He drifted into an undisturbed sleep dreaming of the loving arms of his favorite red head and the pleasure he found there.

Ron woke the next morning, his eyes struggling to open as they were heavy with sleep. He stretched his long powerful body enjoying the feel of it. Turning over onto his side casually to see if he was the only one awake in the darkened room, his eyes adjusted to the minuscule of light invading the room from the castle window.

His eyes snapped open as he shot up boldly, anger gripped his stomach in a vice like hold at the sight before him. 'WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HARRY!' his mind screamed as his horrified eyes took in his best mates perfectly made bed. The last time he had seen Harry was last night as he watched him slip out of the common room with Ginny.

"Ginny" he mumbled darkly under his breath with a twinge of disgust. "Why couldn't he have picked one of the other girls……it's not like he didn't have ample options". Ron knew he had to clam down but Hermione wasn't there to help him see reason and wrestle his overbearing protectiveness into submission.

'Hermione' his thought instantly conjuring up the picture of her in his mind, she was breathtaking and the smile that claimed him was automatic at the simple idea of her. 'I'll just nip over and get her, maybe she'll know where that rat is hiding!' Ron quickly left the room his mind battling with the unwanted images of his best mate and baby sister. Because of this, he completely forgot that there was one small flaw in his other wise brilliant plan; the stairs and their absolute displeasure of the male gender, no matter how noble.

Ron dressed quickly and quietly so not to disturb the other bodies slumped in various heaps in the other beds that shared his dorm. He ran down the winding staircase with the ease of an athlete comfortable in his abilities and made his way to the common room intent on making the short trip across to the entrance of the girls' dormitory.

So intent in his unkind mumblings describing the many character flaws of one Mr. Harry James Potter he almost missed the scene unfolding in front of him. His feet frozen on the last step and he stayed hidden in the shadows, watching in confusion and for once thinking before acting on instinct.

The very same raven haired hero was fast asleep on the couch in front of the newly lit fire, an old shabby blanket draped lovingly over his fully dressed body by an adoring house elf. Harry's face seemed to be frozen with the most peaceful and pleasant smile, one Ron knew he would not be sporting if he were able to see the company he was keeping.

Harry lay fast asleep oblivious to the girls that had circled around him silently watching him sleep. All with sickly dreamy eyes and heavy sighs that were breaking through the silence every now and again coordinating with his friends gentle sleep educed twitches.

Ron thought that it was quite comical actually, Harry would twitch or smirk in his sleep and the girls would sigh in unison. So perfect was the routine you would have thought they had practiced. 'Yes' he thought 'comical but no less creepy in the same way' a shudder traveled up his spine with this last admission.

He felt his temper reduce dramatically. Harry wasn't locked away in some dark corner in the castle taking advantage of his innocent baby sister. No, his best mate had simply fallen asleep on the sofa, very innocently it seemed. These were the comforting thought that Ron chose to cling to even though he knew deep down he was deluding himself, it was an illusion his mind needed to keep.

Ron was about to turn back to grab a decent shower now that the emergency had passed but a movement from the side of the room stopped him dead in his tracks. The shiver in his spine vibrating through his entire body made him aware of the unwanted presence; he knew who the new comer was even without seeing her face.

Romilda Vane was approaching his sleeping friend, pushing the other girls out of her way. In one hand she held a soft blanket while the other was smoothing down the wrinkles of her cotton night dress; one that was most likely was not bought with an innocent intent in mind.

With a fierce glare she sent the cooing girls scurrying back to their rooms, scattering like cockroaches at the first sight of light. She had not yet noticed Ron standing frozen by the stairs.

Romilda quickly shed Harry of the older, scratchier blanket that had been covering his sleeping form. With a graceful flick of the blanket she draped him with the softer more suitable replacement and watched carefully as it came to rest on top of the sleeping hero.

Ron watched in horror as this sly girl positioned herself neatly beside Harry on the couch, his eyes widened with shock as he witnessed Harry's arm move in an automatic response, instinctively reaching out to hold her warm soft body close to his own.

Luckily for Harry, Ron was too far away to hear his mumbled greeting of "mmmm….Ginny" that floated from his lips and tickled the girls ear. Vane stiffened at this endearment, quickly washing her disappointment away and allowed the thrilling feeling of being held close and intimately by her obsession to fill her completely.

Vane was in sheer bliss, running her hands over her hero's chest feeling her way over every well placed muscle that lay hidden under his tight fitted shirt. The smile that she beamed was so bright that it could have blinded you upon its impact. She felt that her dream was sure to come true.

Forcibly shaking himself out of his stupor, Ron jumped into action "WAKE UP HARRY" he bellowed causing Romilda and Harry's eyes to snap open, green startled eyes met crystal blue ones. Harry yelped like a frightened little girl and ungracefully threw his body over the back of the couch landing in a heap on the common room floor at the same time sending Vane crashing down off the couch in the other direction.

Not fully aware of the situation, Harry blinked away the fog that had clouded his mind and tried to assess his immediate danger, if any. 'Oh God…….please let that body on the floor not be Ginny' he desperately thought. Not that he would want to fall asleep with anyone else but he also knew it would spell out certain death if Ron had walked in on him and Ginny……..gulp……like that.

Harry slowly peeked over the couch to glance down at the girl that was in the middle of regaining her dignity. "Oh God…..Vane" groaned Harry "I think I would have preferred waking up with Aunt Petunia". Harry glanced back at Ron and took a stab at his acting abilities.

"What am I doing down here?" Harry muttered innocently, blinking wildly pretending to be confused. He thought bitterly how on most days, that would not be a stretch for him as he seemed to be confused regularly. Hell he could be the mayor of confusion if he really thought about it.

"Why don't you come back upstairs mate" Ron spoke to Harry while shooting a warning glare at the crumpled girl on the floor "We can get ready before nipping down for breakfast, yeah?" For the first time Ron was glad he was not Harry, sure at the beginning he felt some jealousy for his new found popularity with the girls, but this morning opened his eyes to the reality of it.

"Yeah…..right then" Harry got up feeling uncomfortable and stepped cautiously around his friend. "Does Ron know that Ginny and I…no that couldn't be or I don't think I would still be in one piece?" Harry's mind was all over the place jumping from one fear to the next, panic was starting to set in.

Romilda Vane watched in silent anger at the retreating from of Ron Weasley. When she had sent up her private prayer that she be "caught" sleeping with Harry Potter by one red headed Weasley she should have been more specific, why did there have to be so many of them!

The Gryffindor gang soon found themselves seated in their usual positions happily eating breakfast. Hangover potion was essential to their good moods as were the hearty breakfast supplied by the hard working house elves.

However, one Gryffindor seemed rather jumpy and nervous. Harry's eyes kept trained to his dinner plate while his body gave away the fact that he had a secret, one that he did not want to share with anyone.

Luckily for him, after this mornings adventure in the life of Harry James Potter, Ron was convinced that the problem Harry was struggling with was the potentially harmful Romilda Vane. Not to mention what Ginny would have done to him is she had stumbled onto the pair. A violent shudder shook his body at the very thought, he was glad he had spared his mate that fate.

Unbeknownst to Ron, Harry was the recipient of many comforting pats from Ginny on his leg under the table, making him jump or twitch with each contact. More then likely, she felt he needed a bit of extra courage as he had been steadily turning whiter since the beginning of breakfast. She watched as his eyes shifted between being stuck on the plate before him and darting anywhere but at his best mate across the table. She noted also that they held the distinct look of panic and fear.

'Good Godric' thought Ginny 'what is he going to be like once we are back at the Burrow for the holidays!' This was silly, she wasn't a baby and it was her idea for Merlin's sake! Shaking her head and rolling her eyes she turned her attention back to her breakfast and the amusing form of communications presently being displayed between Ron and Hermione.

The two in question sat side by side, both taking side long glances of the other when they thought they were not watching. If their hands or arms accidentally touched each other each would light up like a Christmas tree, and if Ginny heard "oh I'm sorry" one more time she was sure she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue. Fed up with the tension she turned her attention back to Harry still in panic mode.

Ginny sent a silent prayer to anyone who would listen to help clam her panicking boyfriend, at this point a visit from The Dark Sod himself might be her only chance to get his mind off of things. Things she might add that haven't even happened yet. Maybe she could talk Madam Pomfrey out of calming potion.

This would not be needed however as Ron seemed to somehow utter the right words at the exact moment to solve Harry's panic attack. She was sure the planets had aliened for this small miracle and did not hold out for more of the same in the future, but for now she would take what she could get. Ginny thought absentmindedly that she would have to remember to do something nice for her brother later to mark this rare occasion.

"Fancy a game of wizards' chess before the train pulls out" questioned Ron secretly trying to come up with a way to distance him self from the brunette beauty that had been the centre of his discomfort. Its not that he did not want to date her, it was just that things had been intense the night before when they finally were alone in his dorm and he was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Yeah…..brilliant" replied Harry with an equally overly happy tone. His theory was that if he could concentrate on something other then Ginny then he might have a chance in not slipping up and revealing the more intimate details of what had actually happened the night before. He just needed to prove to him self that he could still share mundane tasks with Ron without breaking out in a cold sweat. Wizard's chess would be ideal as neither would be expected to talk much during the game.

The tension in the air broke and life went on as before. There was an unwritten rule between them, to benefit both Harry and Ron and to maintain their sanity not to mention the further health of their friendship. Some topics were just not discussed among the boys when the girlfriends happened to be a sister either by blood or by choice. What ever details that may or may not have happened between both couples were strictly off limits.

Hermione's curious eyes met the glowing eyes of Ginny across the table both with a knowing glint clearly showing from each set. They could not wait to reach the private sanction of the girls' dorms where each planned on catching up with the previous night's goings on.

The trunks packed and the compartments sorted, every student that was going home for the holidays were seated on the scarlet train as it chugged its way through the barren Scottish country side. Ron and Hermione were off doing their prefect duties leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

She watched as Harry grew more and more nervous the closer they came to London. 'This is silly' Ginny thought 'at this rate he will be a nervous wreck, for Merlin sake we haven't been on the train for more then twenty minutes yet!'

Smiling slyly Ginny decided a good snog would be the only thing to help set his mind at ease, not to mention a fantastic way to kill some time. She crawled over to him, straddling his legs, her knees resting comfortably on either side of him.

Harry's arms moved on their own accord and wrapped themselves around her waist locking in place. He smirked into her expressive honey brown eyes.

"Hey" his voice was soft and sent butterflies racing around in her stomach.

"Hey" came her equally soft response, as shiver went up his spine with anticipation.

Leaning in she kissed him softly, then pulled back to smile sweetly. Harry copied her action, resulting in another kiss from Ginny. This continued until they were both caught up in a heated kiss, tumbling out of control almost as fast as the train they were riding in.

Harry moved his kisses down the column of her neck and reveled in her vocal responses. He moved closer to her ear so he could lavish his attention onto her week spot that would make her squirm. 'Aw……..there it is' he thought as he chuckled at her groan as she recklessly squirmed in his arms.

"Gin……Gin….god I love kissing you" his hands were feeling every tremor her body released at his ministrations. "I want you so much" he whispered into her ear as the passion he felt for her began to bubble over with his control dangerously wavering.

Ginny giggled loving the power she had over him "on the train Harry?" She wasn't sure is if she was elated, shocked or appalled at the idea but she was sure of one thing, she was incredibly turned on as her skin felt like it was on fire at his every touch.

"Mmmmm……… yeah" mumbled Harry against her neck. Then remembering something from his childhood he began to recite a poem he had once read many years ago in the school library, it seemed fitting.

(Kiss)…on a train….. (Kiss)...on a plane…... (Kiss)….in a house…. (Kiss)…..with a mouse…. (Kiss)…..don't care, I just really want you!

Ginny pulled back and laughed "with a mouse" she questioned the amusement evident in her eyes. "Harry….what are you on about?"

Harry smiled, laughing a bit himself as he had forgotten that book and wondered how it had jumped back into his mind. "It's a children's muggle book…..Dr. Seuss….it's totally mental!" He continued to explain the book as best as he could, he described in detail all about Sam and how his friend didn't want to eat the green eggs and ham.

Ginny sat, straddling him in a most provocative and intimate position totally enthralled in his explanation of such a completely barmy book. 'Who knew that muggles could be so weird, Dad would love it' she thought. She loved these types of private moments with Harry, his guard was down and he was completely relaxed and nothing mattered but each other.

"Harry…." Ginny asked with a serious voice that made her question all the more ridicules. "Why would ANYONE want to eat a green egg?"

Harry stopped to really think about her question "absolutely no clue Gin…."

By the time the compartment door slid open Ginny and Harry was once again enjoying a full snog, evident in the fogged windows and the heat radiating from the young couple.

"Bloody hell" said a disgusted voice that could only come from one Ronald Weasley "don't you two ever stop?"

Harry looked up at his best mate with the most satisfied smirk while Ginny completely ignored her brother in favor of running heated kisses down Harry's neck. "No….we don't" replied Harry with a cheeky tone.

A low and sexy moan escaped him and emphasized his point as Ginny hit a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck. "Oy…..Ginny……THE RULES…..THE RULES!" Ron begged holding his hands over his ears to stop the memory of that sound. Hermione moved into the compartment laughing and sharing a special knowing look with her best friend.

Reluctantly Ginny pealed herself off of Harry and the compartment soon filled with the added additions of Neville, Luna, Dean, Parvati, Seamus and Padma. The remainder of the trip past quickly, full of jokes, laughter and a good feeling held by all.

The train pulled into the station and there were a jumble of bodies each trying to gather their trunks and head out to greet the excited families members that were anxiously awaiting there return.

Harry found his path blocked as he followed Ginny, Ron and Hermione towards the Weasley parents located on the platform. Romilda Vane was smiling into his surprised face.

"Uuuummmmmm……hello" Harry hesitantly greeted the obsessively scary girl.

"Hello Harry, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas and give you these." She pushed a box of chocolates into his hands "they are filed with fire whisky and I thought you might like them." Her smile was sweet but her eyes held something that made Harry very uneasy.

"Uuuummmm….oh…..well……yeah, thanks" he mumbled "Happy Christmas." Harry felt awkward as he had nothing to give in return, but really why would he? Still his good manners got the better of him and he found himself hesitantly leaning down towards her and giving her a small quick kiss on her cheek.

Romilda instantly lit up like a Christmas tree; she was NEVER washing that spot again, EVER! 'Harry Potter kissed me…..Oh. My. Merlin!' She knew her diary was going to get a work out tonight. Harry watched with disbelieve as she floated over to what he could only guess was her family.

Stepping carefully around the stunned Lavender Brown who had been watching the scene with fascination, he wished her a quick seasons greeting and headed towards the group of red heads. Ginny gave him a puzzled look and he shrugged returning her gaze with a soft puppy dog expression that made her heart melt. Noticing her reaction, Harry mentally locked away that look in his mind. He was sure he would be able to call upon it in the future to get him out of what ever trouble he might have found himself in.

All in all it was a good start to the holidays, even if the day started on shaky legs, things seemed to have sorted themselves out in the end. Tucking away the chocolates Harry followed his friends towards the ministry cars that were waiting for them. He couldn't wait to get back to the Burrow, this holiday was sure to be one of the best ones yet.

* * *

**Ok, we are almost done I am going to see if I can compact the rest into one chapter, if not then it will be no more the two. I am itching to start the next one, its going to be called "Just one of the guys" starring Ginny and Harry (of coarse who else do you think I love writing about) anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter. You could make me incredibly happy by clicking that little button and dropping me a line. (Go on you know you want to!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**No your right, I do not own Harry Potter and Co. nor do I own treacle tarts but that does not stop me from enjoying them both.**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Final Two Makes Six!**

_**Witch Weekly Editors Report**_

_**I am pleased to inform all of our valued and loyal readers that there will be a new addition to the Witch Weekly family. As you know, we already offer advice for the older more mature witch in the form of our most popular column "Dear Abigail" we felt however we were not meeting the concerns of our younger readers.**_

_**For this I beg for your forgiveness. Recently, my niece (who presently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry….. thanks Cho) has brought my attention to a remarkable young witch with a head for doling out great advice. We have contacted the young do-gooder and have secured her services for our younger girls' pleasure.**_

_**As of January, Witch Weekly will be proud to offer the sound advice of Ms. Lavender Brown. If you wish to receive her pearls of wisdom directed to the younger audience all you need to do is dispatch your owl to "Love Lav-Lav" (I know, so adorable!)**_

_**Look out for her and Happy Holidays!**_

_**Connie Chang**_

_**Witch Weekly**_

_**Head Editor**_

* * *

Harry spotted them the minute he walked through the welcoming door for the Burrow. Really though, how could he have missed them, standing side by side they were an intimidating sight.

"Bill…….Charlie" he heard the excited squeal of his girlfriend as she streaked across the cluttered and cozy kitchen wrapping Charlie in a hug then jumping into Bills arms. The obvious tenderness the oldest Weasley boys held for their baby sister was heart warming, unless you were that same baby sisters terrified boyfriend, then not so much.

Harry gulped thickly; a tension had formed in his throat making it almost impossible to breath. Ron snickered behind him and slapped him on the shoulder as he pushed by his statuesque form blocking the entry way.

"Move along Harry" the laughing voice of Mr. Weasley filtered through the younger wizards fear clouded mind "there's a good lad". The smile that stretched across the older mans face reached the far corners of his eyes and for one second Harry relaxed.

'Well now..' thought Arthur Weasley 'I had heard the rumors and from the look on Harry's face I would say they were true for once.' Making a mental note to have a friendly chat with the boy later he called out a greeting to his wife.

"Molly…..we're back! The whole lot of us, safe and sound!" he chuckled under his breath and passed a warning look at his first and second born sons that clearly told them that he wanted it to stay that way.

A sheepish look flittered across their faces, quickly putting away the death glares they had been shooting towards the terrified teen and replacing them with perfectly designed welcoming grins.

Harry was not a daft kid; sure he may not have noticed some of the more subtle come-ons that had been sent his way at school, or for that matter the many more obvious ones normally flew high over his head at that.

However, he did know when someone or in this case, scary older wizards related you your gorgeous girlfriend whom you recently shared the most perfect intimate night with and are sure the details of such a fantastic night is now being broadcasted clearly in stereo across you sweat covered forehead. He knew that they wanted answers and were prepared to wait for a more convenient time to extract them.

Gulping down the thickness that had once again formed in his throat, he tried unsuccessfully to stop the images that crowed his mind depicting the many painful ways her brothers might use to extract those very same answers.

Luckily the protection Harry needed arrived in the form of one Molly Weasley, mother of the troop of red heads and self proclaimed guardian of Mr. Harry James Potter himself.

"Oh lovely you're here!" She clucked shooting satisfied looks over everyone, happy to see all limbs were still attached and every hair on their heads remained untouched. Her eyes rested on Harry, giving him a particularly detailed once over and allowing him to breathe again after releasing him from a bone crushing embrace she was so well known for.

"Oh Harry dear" she fussed with a look of worry and wonder that always seemed to be in her eyes when directed towards him. "Have you been eating dear, you're far to thin….. this will never do! We will just have to fatten you up love!" Her smile lit up her face "treacle tart for pudding tonight" the happy wink she shared with him told everyone this was not a coincidence that it was also the young hero's' favorite.

The warmth and love that washed over him once again left him overwhelemed and slightly uncomfortable. He had never felt the love of a mother and although he appreciated her affections, he never knew exactly what was expected in return.

Mrs. Weasley moved quicker then anyone who did not know her would assume she was capable of. In a flash, children were ushered to their pre-assigned rooms while all useful bodies still remaining in the friendly kitchen were put straight to work helping with the preparations of that nights feast.

Harry and Ron were sitting on their beds laughing at a joke when the bedroom door slowly opened as Bill and Charlie appeared just outside its frame.

"Out Ron" grunted Charlie

Ron looked up into the white face of his best friend and struggled internally with his loyalty for his brothers and the loyalty for his friend.

"No" he said confidently to his startled brothers. Ron had never taken an outsiders side before, maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as they had thought.

"Ron, get out. We only want a quiet word with young Harry. We will not hurt him" remarked Bill smoothly adopting the most innocent grin. Harry however, could see the twins in that smile and suppressed a shudder.

"What ever you want from Harry you can ask when I am here." Ron was standing his ground, no way was he letting Harry down, he had let him own that once before during the Triwizard Tournament and had vowed never to leave his mate hanging again.

"It's fine Ron" Harry said his voice showing no sign of the fear that was rooted in his eyes. For this he earned a slither of respect from the older Weasleys. You had to admire a guy who was willing to fight his own battles and not hide behind the skirt of his best friend.

Ron turned worried eyes towards Harry, communicating silently the way only truly close friends could. He glared at his older brothers letting them know without a question that his friend better remain in the same shape that he had left him or there would be hell to pay. Even if the hell would be administrated through Ginny and their Mum, he was not above tattling if it got the desired results.

Ron left the room and Bill shut the door after following Charlie into the room. The door creaked shut and the soft sound of the strike plate meeting the handle leaver was almost deafening. The small room now made even smaller with the additions of the two enormous wizards and the thick layer of tension that had built a wall around the room dwarfed it even more.

"Fred and George inform us that you have embarked in a relationship with our Ginny" started Bill as Charlie stood by nodding his head, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry in turn nodded his head in agreement and mumbled something towards the floor that suspiciously sounded like "I'll have to thank them for that later….."

Ignoring the smart ass remark Bill continued in a quiet but commanding voice. "We don't want to see her hurt Harry" looking at Charlie they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"We know what you are up against, well lets just say we have a pretty good guess" the surprised expression that set on Harry's face only served to confirm the unbelievable conclusion that had been reached with only minimal pieces of the puzzle. "From the look on your face I would say that the Profit has it pretty well down them selves, even if what they write about and what we have guessed is even half correct, I say you have quite the dangerous road ahead." Charlie and Bill again shared a conspiring look and nodded their heads in unison indicating their completed agreement.

"What we want from you" explained Charlie in a clipped and direct manner of someone use to dealing with dragons and not people "is your word Harry, that you will put Ginny's safety above EVERYTHING, including your own needs and maybe even her own happiness."

The room took on a suffocating silence as the words of warning swirled the occupants and a will of strength building within its youngest member. The three stood ram rod straight as a silent battle waged amongst them. Some might have said it was not fair, as the odds of two against one would be a no brainer; however, they were not staring at the younger mans eyes as a blazing fire settled within them.

Harry looked at them in utter bewilderment, his shock rapidly turning into anger. How could they even think he would do anything less. He loved her dam it! It was about time he stopped acting like a scarred kid and more like the "Chosen One" the stupid prophecy had marked him as.

"I love Ginny…" began Harry, quickly holding up his hand to halt the interruption that Bill was about to divulge, no doubt that it was about them being too young to know what real love was. "No! You will hear me out…" Harry's voice took on a confidence well beyond his years forcing the older wizards to sit up and take notice.

"I would no more hurt Ginny then I would Ron or Hermione for that matter." He always wondered why no one seemed bothered that both his best mates were often in as much danger as himself. "I would die for Ginny, to protect her from harm is and will always be my top priority! If you think you can bully me into leaving her, well you're wrong!" He never once raised his voice but the tone held their attention more then any other that they could remember.

"Do what you must, I really don't care, I have had worse done to me at a much younger age and coped!" Harry snorted with disgust at the memories of his so called youth and the beatings that seemed to go hand and hand with them.

"I'm not going anywhere! I love Ginny and she for some crazy reason….well, she loves me too and THAT is the reason I will do what I have to, what is expected of me. I will NOT ever hurt her, nor will I EVER allow anyone else to do so…..that also includes her brothers." He added that last part to his impressive speech to let them know he would not be separated from her at their say so.

Harry was breathing rapidly his chest rising and falling with every breath. The steely look that had crept into his eyes showed a young man way beyond his years. Once again Bill and Charlie shared a looked agreeing silently like only close brothers that shared a bond could do.

"Well then Harry" smiled Bill "there is only one thing left to say"

"Welcome to the family mate" both Bill and Charlie remarked together.

"I'll be damned proud to stand by your side and fight" Charlie stated while clapping a heavy hand on the younger mans back as Bill nodded his head in agreement. Harry stumbled a bit at the force but quickly reclaimed his balance.

"One thing though Harry" Bill said as they turned to exit the room. "If you do every hurt her, for ANY reason" the smile that spread across his handsome face was friendly but deadly serious.

"Well" remarked Charlie "remember….. I work with dragons" he chuckled rather evilly.

"And I know a dozen tombs so deep in the dessert, even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wouldn't be able to find you!" added Bill.

Harry swallowed the fear creeping back into his body with such a force that he had to take a few moments to clamp it down before he answered. "I'll remember that……"then smiling with a touch of evil himself the added "I will make sure Ginny is aware of your kind remarks of approval for our relationship, I am sure she will be pleased."

Noticing the shudder from both Bill and Charlie at the thought of their baby sister finding out any part of this conversation, Harry could not help but be pleased at the desired results.

Happily grinning he sank down onto his bed; his hands rested behind his head and his feet crossed at the ankles. Harry Potter now had the approval of all six Weasley brothers and he couldn't help but whistle with the wonderment of it all.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN…..YOU LEFT HIM!" shouted Ginny at a nervous Ron as he stood one foot in her room and the other in the hall ready for a quick get away. It took him a while to build up the courage to let her know about the visit Harry was receiving from their older brothers.

Ginny had just discovered that Ron had left HER Harry alone with the oldest of her prat brothers. Not waiting a second more she dragged Ron out of the door frame and raced up the stairs towards the farthest bedroom, leaving a gaping Hermione to deal with her other prat brother.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" she bellowed towards her brothers as she passed them on the stairs. Not waiting for an answer as their laughter sent chills down her spine. She would have to deal with them later but first she needed to get to Harry.

The door to Ron's room slammed open and a very worried Ginny stood framed by the lopsided door frame. Sighing with relieve at the sight of an untouched Harry, she launched herself on top of him.

"You're Okay" she laughed with joy and peppered him with kisses all over his smiling face. Harry chuckled at his girlfriend and marveled once again on how happy she could make him just by simply being in the same room.

"Your brothers just wanted to welcome me into the fold, sort of speak" said Harry with a teasing smirk. "Looks like I meet with everyone's approval so there is no getting rid of me now….your stuck with me!" He loved looking at her, just the sight of her made his insides dance.

Ginny smiled, wiggling in his arms to find her favorite spot "well then" she whispered huskily "that is cause for a celebration." She swooped down claiming his lips and instantly firing-up their bodies in a celebratory snog.

"DINNER" the disembodied voice of Molly Weasley easily rang throughout the multi layered lopsided home, reaching all corners of the Burrow with an ease only years of practice had achieved.

A thunderous sound of many pairs of feet echoed through out the home as the inhabitance made their way towards another outstanding, mouth watering event. Dinner at the Burrow was nothing if not satisfyingly delicious.

Harry and Ginny were the last to arrive and took their seats quietly. If anyone had noticed their slightly rumpled appearance it was not commented on. This in its self was a small but welcomed miracle considering the twins sudden arrival. However they only seemed to have eyes for another besotted couple.

"Interesting news" said George

"That has graced our ears" remarked Fred

"On a certain" smirked George

"Red heads" snickered Fred

"Love life" the twins finished together

Both Ron and Ginny froze with their forks half way to their mouths both praying that the other sibling would be tonight's target of shame and humiliation.

"Is there something that" carried on Fred

"You would like" commented George

"To share perhaps….." again, they finished together in perfect unison.

The rest of the table watched in silence, Molly Weasley thought briefly of stopping her two most playful sons but how else was she going to find out details of her children's life's. She remained silent in hopes to learn what news was buzzing around because something was most certainly up!

Ron and Ginny remained silent each lost in their own thoughts. Harry reached under the table and put a comforting hand on his girlfriends' leg. She visibly relaxed, she knew he had her back in what ever the twins had in mind and together they would handle whatever came their way.

"So…..ikle-Ronny-kins" sang George in a squeaky voice that was obviously designed to enhance the desired effect, in short to add to the aggravation of his target.

"Seems you've found yourself" crooned Fred

"A wittle girlfriend" announced the twins triumphantly.

A mixture of congratulations and loud snickering rang out as Ron sat rooted to his seat, his face red and his ears flaming. Hermione smiled into her plate as a pleasant glow graced her cheeks.

Thinking quickly in hopes of getting the attention off of him, Ron blurted out "Well….umm…. Ginny is dating Harry as well….so…..ummm…..yeah" he trailed off avoiding the murderous look from his sister.

"OH MY" squealed Molly Weasley clapping her hands together with glee. She sprang gracefully to her feet and quickly enveloped Harry and Ginny into another suffocating hug that she was well known for.

"My baby girl has a boyfriend" she squealed like a teenage girl. "And what a lovely boy she has chosen" taking Harry's face into her hands and squeezing his cheeks together. Harry felt his face redden as the snickering that surrounded the table was surely directed at what he thought was his rather impressive impersonation of a red fish.

"Well, I couldn't of asked for a better young man for my Ginny" the girl in question rolled her eyes dramatically at her mothers over the top reaction then turned a glare at Ron and the twins, as they had started all this to begin with.

As suddenly as Molly had descended on Harry she moved across to Ron, now only understanding the full consequences of his actions, he had not removed the attention only merely postponed it. It would seem that the dreaded attention had returned to him once more.

Molly stood hovering over her son, her hands resting on her plump hips, her eyes showing signs of the waterworks that were sure to begin. "Now young man…tell us her name! Do we know her? What is she like?" Molly was practically dancing and vibrating with anticipation.

"Its Hermione" happily announced Ginny; her own smirk that she sent her brother expressed her satisfied vengeance.

"OH MY GOODNESS" squealed Molly Weasley once more; she had always hoped that her youngest children would pair up with these wonderful children that she had for so long looked upon as her own. The tears started shortly after her outburst, words were being mumbled as the young couple was being swallowed hole by the overly emotional witch.

"Okay, Okay….Molly dear, let the children breathe" gently Arthur Weasley took his wife firmly in his arms offering her shelter there. She had been under so much stress as of late, what with her worries for her own family as half of them were members of the secret society known as the Order of the Phoenix added with her constant worry for the safety of her younger ones both of blood and choice and as for her extra worry for poor Harry. Such a young boy should not have to deal with the hurt and grieve that has been forced upon him.

This bit of normalcy was a well deserving de-stressor and she could not help but over react. Life had found a way it seemed to continue amongst the angst and stain of the on coming war.

The dinner settled down and an easy conversation took over the room. This holiday season was shaping up to be one for the record books and everyone was determined to enjoy what little peace they could find. Whatever they had to face in the not so distant future, they would each have this memory of love, laughter and peace that surrounded them during this magical time.

Harry would look back at these past amazing months to realize that it was then that he had come to truly understand what Professor Dumbledore had been trying to explain all along. Love was truly the power that Voldemort did not have and it was LOVE that would in the end triumph, bringing peace to the Wizarding World once more.

**

* * *

**

**This is the last of the story; the next posting will be the diary entries from Vane, Brown, Ginny and Hermione. Their thoughts and reactions and hopes….. Stay tuned for them and then it's done! Hope you enjoyed the story and PLEASE REVIEW, I was kind of hoping to get to 100 as that has never happened to me before and I would be so happy if I could get there….. (Ok, is that enough begging for you? or do I have to offer pie??)**


	14. Chapter 14

Diary Entries

**Do not own Harry Potter and his friends…. Or any part of the world that they live in. I am simply a fan that loves to write and wished to share her ideas with anyone who cared to read them.**

**Lavender Browns Complete Guide to Getting and Keeping your Man!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Diary Entries**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well this term has been very interesting in deed. I start off trying to help a friend, who I might add totally ungraciously threw it back into my face. But I end up with a column of my own in my most favorite magazine Witch Weekly! I just can't believe it!_

_To think it all started with some advice to help the less gifted achieve there sad little goals for a man. I must admit, I got caught up with one myself; luckily it did not turn out as I am now convinced that I am far too good for him._

_Ronald Weasley can keep his little miss know-it-all, as I have realized that a grander more socially acceptable man is my destiny. If you haven't guessed it I will let you in on the identity of my future husband (if he makes it out of this sticky business he has got himself tied up with, that is)_

_I do believe that I am destined to be with Harry James Potter…. Yes, well I do plan on letting him finish up with You-Know-How first. I wouldn't want to place myself in harms way now would I. _

_What about Ginny you say?? Well, come on, really….look at her then look at me there simply is NO comparison! I will simply entertain myself with other less heroic males until the time is right. I am sure he will be thrilled when I tell him that I have chosen him!_

_Looking forward to the future and the New Year_

_Love_

_Lav-Lav!_

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**He kissed me….. I can not believe that he KISSED ME! I hope he eats those chocolate! I will have to keep an eye out for the owl or maybe his love for me will be so big he will come to me in person.**_

_**Oh what would I tell my mother, she would be so impressed! I think I will pick up some wedding planning advice magazines when I am in town. One can not be too prepared about these things. I knew I could get his attention with out that cows help!**_

_**Can you believe she tried to steel him away with that kiss; she made such a fool of herself. I know people thought I was helping her when Hermione joined in on the fight, but I was actually trying to get to the cow myself. **_

_**Once Harry eats those chocolates all will be done, he will be mine, Ginny will be history and I will be finally Mrs. Harry James Potter….. I wonder how many kids he wants?? We will have loads of babies to share one day but for now I don't want to share him with anyone!**_

_**I can't wait to see him again; oh I hope he eats them soon.**_

_**I hear my mother coming, so I better go. Good night Diary!**_

_**Romilda Potter….. Just taking it for a test drive! Love it!**_

* * *

Dear Diary

Well Ron's family knows about us, and for that I am glad. His mother is thrilled and I couldn't be happier. Now all I need to do is inform my parents. Ron does seem to be a bit frightened of them. I don't know why, they are wonderful people.

Honestly, if Harry can stand up to six older brothers and survived then Ron should not have a problem at all. Mind you, the fact that he worries so is adorable! I can't help myself, his eyes are so blue and my favorite color to boot!

I worry about Harry and everything he has ahead of him, but being with Ginny seems to have brought a purpose into his life. He seems so much surer of himself. For that I am so happy for him.

Ginny has got everything she has ever dreamed of and no one in this world deserves it more. She is such a wonderful person; really the entire Weasley clan is incredible, with the exception of Percy.

Although I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, when came to visit earlier Mrs. Weasley was so pleased, but then the Minister showed up and we all could see the real reason for his sudden appearance. I don't think I will ever forgive him for the pain he has put that poor woman through.

Ginny still should not have done it, and I am surprised that Bill did not see it coming, but maybe he did and just didn't want to stop it.

Well, its late diary and I must go to sleep, Ginny should be back soon from her "walk" with Harry. Honestly those two can't keep their hands off each other. Mind you, after what Ginny told me happened in the come and go room, well lets just say I can't blame her…..who knew my best friend was such a ladies man… that is so funny to think of considering Harry's oblivious reactions to those silly girls at school.

Oh I do hope Romilda stops pestering Harry, Ginny will end up doing something awful to her I just know it. I will just have to keep and eye on her amongst everything else that I do.

Ginny's is back,

Goodnight Diary.

Hermione

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Hermione finally fell asleep; she was obsessed with more details about that night. Not that I mind telling her, it was so special and wonderful and well….. I wonder if she thinks it might be time for her and Ron. I don't want to think about it, it's too much eewww.**

**Harry is lovely, so kind and romantic. We had a wonderful "walk" that ended in Dads shed…. He has anther muggle car that he is hiding from Mum, Harry decided to show me what fun the back seat can be….. ya, I think I want a car myself! Not to drive though (wink, wink)**

**That PRAT Percy showed up earlier! I can not believe the nerve of him. Mum was so please of course, she doesn't want to see him for what he has turned into. Bill is now my favorite brother, how could he not since he shifted ever so slightly to let me grab hold of his wand and treat my dearest brother with the biggest badest bat bogey I have ever done. **

**Of coarse when Mum found out, she made me remove it, but that didn't happen for a good 10 minutes (hee hee hee) The prat actually brought the Minister here to try and talk Harry into his lies and schemes….. but Harry saw it coming a mile off and gave him what for.**

**Did I tell you how much I love him? It's for real this time and no longer one sided as he loves me back! All my wishes have come true! All we need to do it get rid of the evil tosser and then we are home free! I will stay by Harry's side for as long as it takes, he can't get rid of me that easily now that I've got him I will NEVER let him go!**

**Well, I must get some sleep, I want to look pretty for Harry in the morning, and if you tell anyone I said that I will simply throw you into the fire. Don't think I won't because I will!**

**Good night Diary**

**Ginny**

* * *

**The End.**

**Hope you all liked it. Now for a shameful plug! My next story is called "Just One of the Boys" and it will be coming soon.**

**Thanks for everyone who sent me a review; I loved every one of them! They really do mean so much and kept me motivated through out the entire story. This was the longest one I have written and I must confess to a bit of self pride that I completed it. There was a time when I thought I might not, but your support helped me through. Thanks again!**


End file.
